The Tigress's Song
by MaChaChao
Summary: Debts can be repaid in the most unbelievable ways. Zhao Yun of Shu is about to find this out for himself. REVISED 4/21/11. COMPLETE
1. Submission

A/N: So after promising this for five years, it's finally happened. I've edited The Tigress's Song.

I wrote this story back in '03 as my first foray into fan fiction. I didn't mean for it to spawn a sequel or become a fan favorite on this website. It was short, riddled with plot holes and grammatical errors, and just felt awkward to read.

I hope I've cleared up some of those issues with this rewrite. I tried not to go overboard and completely revamp the story. I also tried to preserve some of the innocence of the story and my writing style at the time. My goal was to explain some more things that popped up in the sequel, clean up some of the blaring errors and make this story more readable. Let me know if I succeeded.

To the fans of my story before, welcome back! To the new readers, enjoy the journey!

* * *

It is in times of chaos that heroes rise up. Some of them wish to unite the people under one cause. Others want to restore order and balance to their country. Still more fight only to protect those they care for in order to keep the chaos at bay. Mei Li remembered hearing stories about such people as a child. Her mother would weave tales of men who braved the odds and saved their people. They were frightening, shocking and jovial all at once. The memory often made her smile.

Never, in any of her mother's stories, did men fight simply to create turmoil.

It hadn't taken Li long to learn, after her mother's death, that real life wasn't anything like those tales. Heroes didn't rise up to save their country; they rose up to destroy it. Stability and peace were nothing more than fairy tales. She had seen it herself, being forced from one household to the next as warlords killed each other for the sake of bloodshed.

Yet she still held on to those stories from her childhood. They brought her comfort in times of heartache. It was something she desperately needed now as she sat huddled in the corner of her room. Outside of her window, she could hear the shouts and screams of her fellow villagers. Shu soldiers had marched into the village not one hour ago to demand the surrender of their leader, Zhang Yui. The bandit leader had fled while his men stood their ground and insisted that he was not there. Those words had shattered the peace in an instant. Now they were slaughtering everyone who stood in their way.

As a prisoner of Zhang Yui, an old supporter of the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Mei Li held only resentment for her master. She cared little about his well-being. He had kidnapped her and several other women from her former lord a few years ago, keeping them around only for his amusement. Still, her treatment under him hadn't been that different from her other masters. She had been cursed with remarkable beauty and a voice like clear water. Those had kept her from becoming a servant. The constant passing from lord to lord kept her from becoming a lady. Li had been stuck in limbo as little more than a concubine since she was thirteen.

Reliving her past made her feel ill. A part of her almost wished that a Shu soldier would burst through the door and run her through. Death would be a welcome reprieve. She would be able to see her mother again, the only person who had ever cared for her during her nineteen years of life.

The other part of her wanted to live long enough to see the Yellow Turbans bleed. She knew that her life would forfeit to some pompous Shu nobleman after this, that the cycle would repeat itself again. But after the appalling treatment she'd suffered here, those bastards deserved everything they got.

Li's thoughts were interrupted by the door of her room collapsing. Five brutes entered. She stood up from the corner but kept her face down. One of the men crossed the room in three strides and grabbed her neck, forcing her face into the air. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me where your leader is before I snap your neck." The others laughed, somehow finding her plight amusing. Perhaps they were used to having people beg for mercy. They didn't know that Mei Li had given up on begging a long time ago.

"First of all," Mei said hoarsely, "I could care less if you snapped my neck." The man's grip slackened. She had their attention. Five pairs of eyes stared at her, suddenly not sure of what to make of her. "Second of all, Zhang Yui isn't here. He fled south towards the river when your troops came. If you hurry, you can catch him. He ran on foot. Only a few of his men were with him."

The soldier paused before loosening his grip on her neck further. "And how do we know you aren't lying?"

Mei Li could smell blood on his breath. It was nauseating. "Kill me if you don't believe me. I wasn't attached to the man. I have no reason to lie to you." A pregnant pause followed. Finally the soldier let go of her neck completely and motioned to one of his friends. "Take her to the tent along with the other prisoners. I like this one. She can amuse us after we find and behead this coward of a leader."

The men grinned as they hauled Li out of the room. She could feel the heat of the fires on her face and could taste the fear of the villagers being slaughtered around her. It took all of her strength to keep her eyes forward as she was dragged towards the enemy's main camp. She didn't want to see their suffering. Still, she envied them. Their pain would diminish quickly. Hers was destined to last much longer.

As she predicted, this would be no different than last time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zhao Yun watched the chaos below from the top of the hill. He tried to keep his face cleared of emotion, but he couldn't help but feel sad as he heard the screams of innocent people in the village. They had been right to keep Lord Liu Bei away from this skirmish. His compassion for the people would have overtaken his senses. They would never have been able to flush the Yellow Turbans out. The Little Dragon despised using such tactics against harmless villagers as much as his lord did. But he could not ignore duty or responsibility. He would do what he needed to in order to protect the land and his lord's dream.

It would not protect his dreams from the screaming, however. Tonight would be filled with the curses of the dead.

Behind him came the sound of horses. He turned to see his old friend, Pang Tong, riding up beside him. The sight of him never failed to make Zhao Yun smile. In the blistering heat from the fires and the humidity in the air, Pang Tong still wore his heavy clothes and wide brimmed hat. On nights like tonight, he looked mighty uncomfortable. "My lord," Yun said with a bow. Pang Tong chuckled.

"Can't help but watch the show, eh?" he asked.

Zhao Yun sighed. "Loathe it is more like it. I can't stand all of this fighting. It would be easier if groups like the Yellow Turbans did not insist on putting their people at risk. We could end this war right now. Yet others continue to perpetuate the chaos."

Pang Tong shrugged. "War is war, and there's no way around it with these guys." He sighed and turned to Zhao Yun. "I think you need something else to keep you occupied."

Zhao Yun faltered. "Excuse me?"

Pang Tong grinned from under his coverings. "As much as you hate war, it has become you. I know how hard it is for you to fulfill duties like this. I've heard enough shouting in your tent from the nightmares."

"To keep our lord and the people safe, I will do whatever is necessary."

"Yes, I know. And you've made quite a name for yourself doing it. People talk of your feats and bravery in battle, yet they know nothing about you as a person. You need a distraction. Maybe some kind of hobby. Or a woman. Then you could focus on something besides fighting. It'd keep the dreams away, plus people would see you differently."

Zhao Yun continued to watch the battle below. "It sounds nice when you put it that way. But our lord depends on me. I don't think I would have the time for leisurely activities. Besides, my experiences with women have been less than positive." He thought back to the last time someone had brought the topic up. He'd almost been forced into a marriage that, ultimately, would have disgraced Liu Bei's name. The memory made him cringe. "It is difficult when one is so widely known for bloodshed."

Pang Tong chuckled. "You'll find one someday. If everyone else in the kingdom can, then I'm sure you have a chance." He glanced to his right. "Looks like some of the boys are returning. Guess I have to go and get a report. Are you coming?"

"I'll follow you shortly."

"Suit yourself." Yun watched the strategist ease his pony back down the hill towards their camp. As much as the famed Shu soldier hated fighting, he hated talking about courtship even more. The other officers constantly teased him about it. He didn't see the big deal in focusing his energy on matters of war. Right now, he needed to be Liu Bei's right hand. Domestic affairs could wait until later.

Zhao Yun pushed his thoughts aside and returned to the matter at hand. It wasn't long before more troops began pulling out of the charred village. Within minutes, the final company had escaped and raised a flag in his direction - a sign that the mission was over. He raised his hand in salute and turned back down the hill. The other officers would need his help in gathering information and tracking down any remaining Yellow Turbans. He would also need to see how many survivors were in the village and what could be done about the damage.

He was thankful that his mind would be too full to think about Pang Tong's comments.

After gathering the reports from his officers and checking their casualties, Zhao Yun decided to head to his tent for a moment. As he made his way through the main area of the camp, he noticed a large group of men gathered in a circle. They were laughing, joking, and gesturing towards whatever was in the center. Curious, he walked over to the group and watched from the outside. A young woman was standing in the center, her hands bound in front of her and her eyes blindfolded. Her dress had been reduced to rags, and her long black hair was tangled and dirty. One of the village girls, from the looks of her.

A few of the soldiers were pushing her back and forth. Some of them were spitting on her or touching her inappropriately when she was shoved towards them. The woman made no motion to try and defend herself. She just stood there, patiently waiting for it to be over.

Zhao Yun was disgusted. It was one thing to take a woman prisoner. It was another thing to abuse her in such a violent and public manner. This had to be stopped. As he pushed his way towards the center, the laughter died down. One of them accidentally pushed the girl into his arms, then backed off when he saw who it was. Zhao Yun gently pulled the blindfold off of the girl's eyes. He had expected to see tears or a pleading look. Instead he saw emptiness. Her eyes were blank and emotionless.

He untied her hands and turned to the soldiers. "May I ask why you feel the need to torture someone like this? Unless she made an attempt on your life, you have no excuse for this kind of behavior."

One of the men crossed his arms and took a step forward. "She's just some concubine we found. The girl's probably used to this. Besides, we were just having a bit of fun."

Zhao Yun glared at him. "And what about her? Did you ask her what she thought about this?"

The man shrugged. "She's just a woman."

"I doubt you would make the same comment about your mother, soldier," Zhao Yun said. "May I remind you that your behavior reflects not only on me, but on our lord. We are better than this. We treat everyone, man or woman, with respect, especially those that cannot help themselves. Am I clear?"

The men grumbled but bowed and backed away. Yun turned around to see Jiang Wei and a few of his officers jogging towards them. He was suddenly grateful that there were still trustworthy men besides him in camp. "Are you all right?" Wei asked. "What happened?"

"Do me a favor and take this woman to the doctor's tent. I want someone to look her over and then I want to talk to her. And make sure none of these soldiers come near the tent." Jiang Wei nodded and took the woman's arm, leading out of the circle. Her face remained stoic. Distressed by the situation, Yun took one last look at the soldiers before leaving for his own tent. He needed to collect his thoughts before he finished his work for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei Li looked around the sparse tent. A cot had been pushed to the side and a couple of bags were scattered on the floor, but the rest of it was empty. She wondered who or what had been in here before her. Outside, she could hear the man who had brought her were whispering instructions. She didn't bother to pay attention to details. It wasn't like she would be here long anyway.

An older man lifted the tent flap and bowed to her. He held another bag in his hands. "Forgive my intrusion, my lady, but I have been instructed to treat your wounds. Please have a seat on the cot."

She obeyed, folding her hands in her lap. Across from her, the man lit a few candles and pulled some herbs and jars out of his sack. He knelt in front of her but hesitated when he caught her eye. "My lady, what's wrong?"

"Please don't call me what," she said. "I'm nothing but a lowborn whore."

He chuckled and gently tilted her head to the side. "Nonsense. Your status does not determine whether or not I dress your wounds. Nor does it change the fact that you are, indeed, a lady. Unless you are hiding something from me, of course."

She blushed and looked at the ground. "N-No. I just, um-"

"Relax, child. You are in good hands here, and I do not refer to the ones that brought you into camp."

His voice soothed her, and she began to relax a little as he checked her over for injuries. The bruises on her neck concerned him. She winced as he rubbed some kind of salve into them. The rest of her seemed fine. He set to work preparing an herbal mixture for tea when another man entered the tent. The doctor asked for a couple of his serving women to be sent in. The soldier disappeared without giving her a glance. She felt oddly grateful. Perhaps she wouldn't be a side attraction in this camp after all.

A couple of older women soon came in with some fresh clothes and a tub of water. The doctor left them instructions on brewing her a restorative tea, gave her one last smile, and disappeared back into camp.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this," one of the women said as she looked Li over. "You don't look like a concubine."

"What?" Li glared at the woman. "Who said that?"

The woman gave a hearty laugh. "Word travels fast when the camp is this small. I heard the men saying you were Zhang Yui's whore. Even someone my age can see that's not true."

Li gaped at her. "How-"

"Women's intuition. Now come on. You need to get out of those rags, and you really could use a wash. Our lord's orders." She pulled Li to her feet and marched her over to the tub. One of the other women went to stand watch at the tent flap while the rest stripped her down and helped her into the basin. She gasped as the cold water washed over her. "Yep, I've seen whores who were treated better than you," the first woman said. "You've got bruises everywhere. What did that man put you through?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve."

The woman grunted and started working on Li's hair. "No one deserves to be used as a training dummy, dear. Not even you."

Li fell silent as the women cleaned her up and dressed her in a simple robe. They busied themselves with the cleanup, chatting and laughing while she sat on the bed with her tea. They seemed so happy in this camp of killers. Maybe, if she were lucky, she would get to be like them after this. Becoming a servant seemed like a good alternative to what she'd had so far. Then again, anything would be better than the life she'd had before.

Her mind wandered back to that man, the first face she had seen after entering the camp. Her captors had blindfolded her as soon as they left the village. She had expected to see one of their jeering faces after her bindings were removed. She hadn't expected a new face, especially one filled with concern over her welfare. His brown eyes had searched her face for something. It had startled her enough that she'd been unable to say anything. Not even a thank-you. She wondered where he was now.

The serving women began to clear out. The one who had spoken to her stopped at the tent flap and bowed to her. "I wish you a speedy recovery, my lady. Our lord will be with you in a moment. Don't worry, he's a softie." She laughed at her own joke and left the young woman alone.

Mei Li looked down at her tea. She had yet to meet this lord, the one who had ordered the destruction of her village and the death of her master. She hoped he was as kind as the man who had saved her, or even the man who had brought her here. They both seemed respectable. It was a shame that they were both murderers.

She didn't have to wait long before the lord appeared. She watched him as he entered the tent and closed the flap behind him. It was the same man who had pulled her away from those soldiers and sent her here. He had taken off his armor, revealing a man who could have easily passed for an ordinary countryman. He walked towards her and set a large tray of food on the bed next to her. "Eat," he said, taking a seat on the floor nearby.

She stared at him for a moment. All traces of his earlier anger were gone. In its place was something between contentment and relief. It was comforting. She was hard-pressed to remind herself that he had slaughtered her village.

"What is your name?" he asked. Mei Li continued to stare. He sighed. "All right, I'll go first. My name is Zhao Yun."

She blinked. His name was familiar. She recalled the stories that her first master had told her. As an officer of Wei, he would often return home angry from a loss to Shu and would take it out on her by beating her. "Your name was known in my first house. I have heard that you do not know the meaning of fear, that you have charged blindly into enemy lines and come out unscathed."

He winced. "I have. Unfortunately, it seems that's all I'm known for." He paused and looked towards the opening of the tent, where the soldiers could be heard laughing again. He turned back to her. "I wanted to thank you for the information you gave my soldiers. Because of you, we have captured Zhang Yui." Mei just nodded. He leaned in closer. "Does this information not please you?"

"Zhang Yui was a poor excuse for a man on all fronts. I care not whether he lives or dies." She froze, remembering that this was a lord of Shu and she was just a common slut. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to sound so crude."

"Your situation is understandable, my lady. But I can tell that something else is wrong. I would like to help you if I can."

"But…why?" She forced herself to look up at him. His face was composed.

"I would like to return the favor. Without your help, we would not have been successful in this mission. Zhang Yui is a dangerous man who impedes on my lord's goals. I was afraid that we would return home unsuccessful yet again."

"That doesn't require you to destroy an innocent village," she whispered.

He let out a long sigh. "Is this what ails your mind?" She chewed on her lower lip and nodded. Her strength was waning. She didn't want to cry, not when she had been so strong. "My men tell me that they found you hidden in a room of Zhang Yui's house."

"Yes."

"Then you would not have seen that his soldiers were surrounding the village. We were forced to break through their lines and flush out any remaining Yellow Turban supporters. The fires destroyed your homes, yes. I feel terrible that such a tactic was necessary. But my men were ordered to save as many villagers as possible. We were lucky that your master's loyal followers still distinguished themselves with scarves."

Mei Li felt her hands shaking. Was this true? "Then the people-"

"I believe most of them were saved. They are currently camped just outside of the village. Some of my men are tending to their needs. They have already sworn loyalty to Shu and have agreed to follow us back to Cheng Du." He smiled warmly at her. "I promise you that I did not force this choice upon them. When we explained our actions, they welcomed our aid."

"I…" Li set her cup on the ground, afraid that she would spill its contents or break the dish. "Thank you, Lord Zhao Yun. This news is wondrous. It is more than I deserve to hear."

He moved to his knees and settled himself closer to her. She hadn't noticed before how gentle, and yet penetrating, his eyes were up close. They were soothing, but there was still mystery in them. "My lady," he said, "you deserve far more than this. I have heard from the women that you believe yourself a whore. We of Shu do not treat our women this way. You were a hero today. I cannot properly reward you for it here, especially after the abuse you suffered from my men. Rest assured that they will be dealt with."

She shook her head. "No, my lord. I don't need anything. Really. Knowing that innocent people were spared and that Zhang Yui will no longer terrorize them is all the thanks I need."

"So you will not be joining them?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"As I said before, the survivors wish to travel with the army back to Cheng Du. I am hoping that you will be joining us. Our Lord Liu Bei will surely want to honor you and reward the aid you have given to Shu." He stood and bowed to her. "If not, then you are free to go. You are not a prisoner here by any means. Then men are under orders not to stop you if you wish to leave."

He turned to go. She tried to make herself say something, anything that would keep him there for just a second longer. This had to be a dream. No one had a reason to show her this much kindness. She didn't want it to end yet.

He stopped at the entrance and looked back. "You may rest here tonight. No one else is allowed in here except for you and the doctor, and he has willingly offered the cot to you. I will be back in the morning to check on you. After you have rested, you may tell me what you wish to do."

"Mei Li," she finally whispered before he left the tent completely.

He turned around. "What?" he asked.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Mei Li," she said again. Zhao Yun smiled and gave her a nod before closing the flap behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiang Wei was still standing at the entrance when Zhao Yun came out of her tent. He knew there was no need to keep watch anymore. The soldiers had been disciplined, the girl had been taken care of and their mission had been completed. It hadn't stopped him from continuing to worry. It took a lot to anger the Little Dragon. The fact that Yun had been irritable since that incident had put the whole camp on edge. It made Wei feel better to keep an eye on him.

He breathed a sigh of relief to see Yun's face back to its normal expression. "Zhang Yui's ready to be questioned," he told his friend. "I assume you would like to get that business out of the way."

"You read me well, Wei."

"So what did your lady friend have to say?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a little more.

Zhao Yun nodded to a few passing soldiers. "Not much. She didn't seem to care about Yui's current state. In fact, she was more concerned about the well-being of the villagers. She was pleased to hear that they had been saved."

Jiang Wei chuckled. "She sounds like our lord, always worried about the people but never about themselves. Did she give you her name?"

"Mei Li."

"A commoner's name. The doctor's female assistants told me that she had been abused most foully. I suspect she's been passed around for most of her life. A pity for one as beautiful as her."

"She's still fearful," Yun said. "It's obvious that she suffered some kind of trauma in her past."

Wei nodded. "Still, she opened up enough to express concern for her fellow peasants. It speaks well of her strength. The men did say that when they found her, she didn't try to escape or take her life. She stood, gave them the required information, and went with them back to the camp without a fight. Impressive, considering her circumstances."

"She had to have known what they were planning for her."

"Maybe not. The sergeant told me that he planned on keeping her as a servant and then offering her to Lord Liu Bei. Who knows what he may have told Lady Mei."

Zhao Yun scoffed. "Keep her as a servant my foot. It was obvious what he wanted to keep her for." They reached the tent and stopped just outside of it. "Listen, I offered her the choice of returning to Cheng Du with us or leaving on her own. If anyone sees her trying to leave the camp, I don't want anyone to stop her. She is free to do what she wishes."

Jiang Wei nodded. "I shall inform the lookouts immediately." Zhao Yun watched him go before entering the tent to confront Zhang Yui.


	2. New Start

_Something is different_, Mei Li thought as she woke the following morning. The floor had suddenly become soft and warm, her body didn't ache, and the area was unusually quiet. Curious, she opened one eye. An old man was seated on the floor nearby and facing away from her. Her body froze. This wasn't Zhang Yui's house. None of this looked right. What was going on?

She bolted upright in fear. The man turned around and smiled at her. "Ah, you're finally awake. How did you sleep?" He walked over to where she was and handed her a cup of tea. "I see you're still a little frightened. I promise I just walked in here. No one else was in your tent last night."

"My…" Li trailed off as she finally got her bearings. It all came back to her. The destruction of her village. Her capture by the Shu soldiers. The doctor and his assistants cleaning and redressing her. Zhao Yun. She looked down at her tea and frowned. "I apologize. I'm not used to waking in such luxury. I'm afraid I confused myself."

The doctor laughed and sat down on the floor. "If this is luxury, I can only imagine what your life has been like until now. Drink your tea while it's still hot. It will help to clear your body and your mind."

Voices passed by the tent. "When are the Shu forces returning to Cheng Du?" she asked.

"They're packing up as we speak."

"Oh." She looked around the mostly empty tent. "I'm holding you up, aren't I? Is there anything I can do to help?" She set her tea on the floor and stood. The room spun a little.

The doctor stood and pushed her back onto the cot in one fluid motion. "My lady, you need to rest. Yesterday's activities were hard on your body. I promise you that we are in no rush." His eyes roamed over her face. "Is something troubling you?"

She hesitated. A majority of the men in camp had been nothing but kind to her since her arrival. She didn't want to seem like a burden, but she couldn't understand why anyone would fuss over her. "I guess I just don't understand why I'm being treated special. All I did was direct your soldiers to my master."

He chuckled. "All? It was a great and wondrous 'all,' my lady. You showed remarkable bravery yesterday against our men. There aren't many people who would have the courage to face them, especially when all hell as broken loose around them. And he's not your master anymore. No need to worry."

"Thank you," she said.

He went to work packing up his herbs and medicines while she finished her tea. "So," he said while gathering his belongings in the center of the tent, "will you be joining us in Cheng Du? Or will you part from us this morning?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not really fit for anything other than amusing men." She tried not to sound bitter about the last part.

The doctor, however, picked it up immediately. "I can promise you that any work you find in Shu will have nothing to do with whoring yourself out." Mei Li dropped her cup in surprise. "I'm sorry for speaking plainly," he said, "but I don't understand the practice of taking women as slaves and then using them in such a manner. Our Lord Liu Bei does not condone this either. Surely you must have talents beyond being an arm decoration."

Despite his tone, she smiled. "At the moment, I wish I had some medical talents. Your female assistants seemed quite happy yesterday when they helped me. I can see that working with you would be a joy."

He laughed again, picking up her fallen cup and adding it to his pile. "I would welcome another smiling face."

"Then allow me to start training right now," she said. She stood, smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress, and turned her attention to the cot. A smile crept across her face as she shook out the blankets and began rolling them up for transport. A song began to play in her head. Without thinking, Li began to hum while her hands worked. It was a habit she had picked up from her mother. Focusing on a song always seemed to make the time and the work go by faster. This had lead to Li making up her own songs to sing, and it hadn't taken long for those around her to notice. Now it seemed like she only sang at her masters' biddings.

Mei Li didn't realize that the doctor was staring at her until she turned to hand him the linens. She blushed and immediately looked at the floor. "You have a beautiful voice, my lady," he said. "I thought you told me that you lacked any other skills."

She began smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles again, suddenly embarrassed. "My voice has only kept me chained to a concubine's life."

"You never sing to yourself?"

"I haven't in a long time." She slowly looked up at the doctor, afraid of what his face my show. To her surprise, he was smiling gently. "I'm sorry. I'm distracting us from our work."

"It is no trouble," he said. "Perhaps I should refrain from taking you on as an assistant. It would be a waste to let your voice go unheard." He put the blankets on top of the pile and nodded, apparently satisfied with their collection. "Have you ever taught others to sing like you do? The songstresses of Shu could learn a great deal from you. I'm sure you would welcome the chance to let someone other than yourself entertain people with your music."

Another man entered the tent before she could answer. Zhao Yun looked as cheery as he had the night before. He eyed the small pile in the center of the tent with amusement. "I see the good doctor has found himself another helper. Does this mean you will be joining us, Lady Mei Li?"

She found herself blushing again under his gaze. Unnerved by her discomfort, she focused on a clump of grass at his feet. "All of my life, people have treated me as if I were nothing. Within a day I have found a chance to start over. I wish to repay the kindness you and your men have shown me in any way I can. If I must travel to Cheng Du to do so, then I will gladly join you."

"I don't think she'll have any trouble finding her place, my lord," said the doctor. "She's handy with cleaning from what I've seen. I'll gladly take her on myself." The grin he gave Zhao Yun startled her. It was devious, an odd look for such a gentle man. "Personally, I think we should turn her loose on the court dancers and singers. This one's got a voice that'll charm the stars right out of the sky."

Yun smiled. "It will be up to her to decide what she wants to do. I will make recommendations to our lord as soon as we reach the capital." He turned back to Li. "I'm pleased that you will be joining us, my lady. In all honesty, the Shu kingdom is one large group of misfits and strays. All of us have been given a second chance ourselves. You'll find your place among the people. I'm sure of it."

The tent flap opened again, this time revealing the man who had accompanied Zhao Yun. He was out of breath and his lip was curled in a sneer. "My lord, we have a problem. Zhang Yui isn't in his tent, nor can we find the men who captured him and Lady Mei Li. I've searched the whole camp and I have some men combing through the village. The peasants didn't see him either."

"And our scouts?"

"If one of them aided in their escape, I haven't found him yet. They all seemed just as shocked as I was." He rubbed his temple and grimaced. "I've never seen such a blatant betrayal before. It's come at a bad time, too. The camp has almost been completely dismantled."

Zhao Yun muttered something under his breath and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll have to leave some of the men behind to keep looking for them. The rest of the prisoners are secured?" The other man nodded. "Our lord is expecting us back to the capital soon. We cannot delay this, as much as I would like to stay. I will divide some of our companies up and reissue orders."

"Understood. What would you like me to do?"

Yun glanced back at Li, who had gone very pale. "Stay here with Lady Mei and the doctor until I get back. I want to question some of the lookouts, and then we need to work out our travel arrangements."

The man nodded and Zhao Yun stormed out of the tent.

Mei Li sunk back onto the floor. She should have expected something like this. Only a fool assumed that a new start in life would be smooth.

The doctor and the other officer rushed over to her side. "My lady, are you alright?" the younger man asked.

She nodded and drew her knees up to her chin. "I'm sorry. His escape was my fault, wasn't it?"

The two men looked at each other, confused. "Unless you managed to be in two places at once," the doctor said, "I highly doubt that you could have assisted in the man's escape."

"But if I hadn't angered those soldiers-"

The officer cut her off with a shake of his head. "They were determined to get revenge on Lord Zhao Yun, not you. Please don't fret over this, my lady. Zhang Yui and the others will be caught. It will just take longer than expected."

"Wasn't his capture the point of your mission?"

"He was only a part of it. We were sent to this area to eradicate the remaining Yellow Turban supporters. Your former master was the last one on our list."

The doctor stood and stretched out his arms. "As Master Jiang Wei said, there is no reason to be concerned. Our scouts are sharp. They'll catch the fugitives without much difficulty." He held a hand out to help Li to her feet. "We should finish loading up our belongings. Lord Zhao Yun will be much happier if we are all ready to move out when he returns."

The officer, Jiang Wei, agreed. "I think he'll feel better once this is all behind him. He doesn't like these kinds of missions very much."

"Why not?" Li asked.

Wei took one of the bundles and motioned for her to follow him. "I'm sure you've heard stories about his feats in battle. Yet there are few who know the true man underneath such legends. At heart, he is a kind and gentle man. He serves our lord in battle because he knows it will help bring our country together under the Shu banner. War is not the calling he chose for himself. It has become him."

"He does seem conflicted," Mei Li said as she helped Wei to load a cart. "When he was giving orders, you could see the warrior within him. When he removed his armor and took on a more simplistic look, he appeared more comfortable."

Wei chuckled. "You have shrewd eyes, Lady Mei."

"I'm simply not used to seeing multiple sides of soldiers. You and your fellow officers are showing me that even warriors think beyond battle."

"For that, we are extremely pleased."

"Forgive me for asking, Lord Jiang, but what is it that you do for your lord? Do you often fight alongside Lord Zhao Yun?"

He nodded, smiling. "I have been fortunate to work with such talented officers during my time with Shu. I prefer to leave most of the fighting to them, however. My skills lie in strategy." He reached over to help her with a heavy bundle. "Lord Zhao told me that you were displeased with the villagers' treatment. I am to blame for that tactic, and I humbly apologize. I did not know what their feelings were on their master."

She quickly bowed, a slow blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend anyone with such a comment. My thoughts at that time were only of the innocent people that died."

Wei laughed and tilted her chin up. "There's no need to worry, Lady Mei. I believe we all understand the situation better now."

The doctor handed him the last bag from the tent and grinned. "Lord Liu Bei will be pleased to have such a lady in his court, don't you think? Always thinking about others and never worrying about themselves."

"Indeed. Such an addition will benefit us all, I think." He looked over at Li, who was still blushing madly. "Have we spoken out of turn, my lady?"

"No, I just…you said 'court lady' and I…well, uh…I'm not really…" She finally ran out of words and sighed. Both men were laughing now at her expense. At any other time she would have felt uncomfortable. This, though, was different. They weren't poking fun at her mistakes or laughing at some morbid thought in their heads. They were simply enjoying themselves. Li couldn't help but smile along with them.

Zhao Yun returned by the time they'd finished loading up the cart. Li could tell by the look on his face that Zhang Yui was still at large. All three of them bowed to him, but he ignored them and instead inspected the cart. "Thank you for continuing your work in my absence. Are the men ready to go?"

"For the most part, I think," Jiang Wei said. "I've been busy helping these two. Shall I go and see what else needs to be done?"

Yun smiled weakly. "I would be indebted to you, Master Jiang. Forgive my distraction today."

"It's perfectly reasonable." Wei turned and bowed low to Li. "Thank you for your help, my lady. I will see you in a moment." With a nod to Yun, he took off for the center of camp. The doctor followed shortly after him.

Mei Li suddenly felt uncomfortable being alone with Zhao Yun. His mood was still sour, and she still felt as though she were at fault. It pained her to think that she had caused this. He had been nothing but kind to her. She tried to think of something to say, anything at all that would brighten his face again.

She didn't realize she was staring at him until he took a step forward. "Are you alright, Lady Mei? You seem troubled."

"Uh, no, not at all," she said with a bow. "I should be asking you the same thing. This whole experience has been hard on you."

He held up a hand to stop her. "Not nearly as hard as it's been on you, my lady. You should not worry yourself over me. I had hoped that today would be filled with joy, especially for you. This was supposed to be the first day of your new life. Instead the weather has turned foul."

"My lord?" Li was not sure what to make of his little speech.

Yun shook his head, smiling gently at her. It seemed strained. "Perhaps we will all feel a little better once we reach the capital. Have you given any thought to your traveling preferences, my lady?"

Li shook her head. "I…I didn't realize it was something for me to choose."

"All heroes should at least be allowed to travel in a manner of their choosing," he said.

"But Zhang Yui escaped."

"This is true. That does not make your actions any less noteworthy. He may be on the loose, but we know which direction he fled in now. It will not be long before we apprehend him again. He would have been long gone without your information."

"Well, I…um…thank you," she sputtered.

Jiang Wei rode up on his horse in time to save her from more embarrassment. Behind him was the strangest looking man Li had ever seen. He looked very short next to Wei even though he, too, was on a horse. Only a sliver of his face was visible from beneath his wide brimmed hat, and the rest of his body was completely covered in many layers of fabric. It was comical compared to the modest dress of his companions. They, however, made no mention of his appearance.

"The soldiers are ready to move on your orders, my lord, "Jiang Wei said. "Have you already sent out the men who are staying?"

Yun nodded. "All necessary preparations have been made."

"About time," the hooded man said.

Wei rolled his eyes and turned to Li. "My lady, will you be traveling with us?"

"Of course, you may travel with the other villagers if you do not wish to stay with us," Yun interjected. "They will take a little longer to reach the capital, but they will have a small company of soldiers to protect them. It is up to you."

The hooded man laughed. Li was surprised by its childlike nature. "As long as she knows what she's getting into. We're a bunch of ragtag misfits, my lady."

His comments made her smile. "Then I shall fit right in."

"Excellent." Wei dismounted and walked his horse to the cart they had loaded. "I'm afraid you'll have to ride with one of us though. The cart isn't comfortable when it's full, and we don't have another horse to spare."

"Unless you ask Lord Zhao Yun to walk."

Yun motioned to the hooded man. "This is one of our strategists, Pang Tong. He speaks plainly in front of everyone, I'm afraid. I apologize if he offends you."

"No, he's okay," Li said. "I rather like his personality."

Tong tipped his hat to her. "Why thank you, Lady Mei. A compliment from such a beautiful woman does my heart glad."

Wei chuckled as he tied the cart to his saddle. "Now don't go making the journey uncomfortable, Master Pang. We would like for Lady Mei to stick around for a while."

Yun turned to Li while the other two bantered back and forth. "They'll be like that the entire journey. I apologize in advance." She laughed at him, drawing out a more genuine smile from the famed officer. "Would you be alright riding on my horse, Lady Mei? He can easily carry two. Or would you prefer Jiang Wei's company?"

"Oh, no, your horse is fine. I don't want to be a bother."

"I don't think you could be." Yun suddenly blushed, embarrassed. Li suppressed a smile. _He is rather handsome when he blushes_, she thought. A soldier appeared at that moment with a stunning white horse in tow. He handed the reins to Yun while the officer gave him orders to begin marching. "Shall we get going?" he asking, holding out a hand to Li. She let him help her onto the stallion before pulling up in front of her. For that, she was thankful. She felt at ease with these men of Shu, but she was not quite ready to have a man's arms around her yet.

Li allowed herself one look behind her as they finally left the campground. The remains of her village still smoldered in the distance. It was sad to see such destruction. Yet around her was a new life and a better future. Jiang Wei rode to her right, a perfect image of youthful idealism. To her left was Pang Tong, the wisecracking and accepting hermit. In front of her was Zhao Yun, a true leader and humble soldier. They had given her a chance to shed her past and her old ways in favor of a happier life.

Yun had been afraid that her day was ruined by Zhang Yui's escape. He couldn't have been further from the truth, she thought as they began the long journey to Cheng Du. With three strong protectors around her and a chance to start over, there was no way to quell the happiness within her.

A song formed on her lips before she realized it. For a few minutes she lost herself in the melody and the words. Her elation and her sorrow coated every note and every syllable. She even forgot that she had an audience. Her voice had been restricted for so long. Now, twice in one day, she had been able to free herself from those shackles.

"The good doctor was right," Yun said softly from in front of her. She was suddenly grateful that he couldn't see her face. "Your voice is stunning, my lady. Who trained you?"

"My mother," she said. "It was her gift to me. She helped me to cultivate it when I was young. It's been both a blessing and a curse, I suppose."

"It is the same for those who hear it."

"What do you mean?"

He looked over his shoulder at her, a sad smile on his face. "I feel blessed to have heard such a sound, but I will never be able to listen to the songs in my lord's court without remembering this moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lord-"

"Don't be," he said. He turned back to the front. "But please, don't stop on my behalf. You have true talent, my lady, and I'm sure it has not been easy for you to show it. If the spirit moves you, then let it take you where it wants."

"Thank you," she whispered. Already another song had begun to form in her mind. She wondered if he knew that everything was made up on the spot. She wondered if he could hear the years of disuse in her voice.

She shook the thoughts from her head. Clearly that didn't matter to him. And if it brought him joy, then she would continue. It had been a long time since someone truly appreciated her gift. A song was the first step towards repaying his kindness towards her.

So she opened her mouth once again and let the music flow.


	3. Cheng Du

The journey back to Cheng Du had, indeed, been a long one. Mei Li forgot about it in an instant once they reached the city's gates. People lined the roads and the tops of the walls, shouting and cheering and waving their soldiers inside. Once she had adjusted to the sheer number of people, she had to adjust to the city itself. Li was taken aback at its beauty and magnitude. All of the villages she had lived in until that moment were nothing compared to the sight before her. It almost brought her to tears.

Peasants and noblemen alike overtook the soldiers as they entered the city. Li saw women throwing themselves at husbands, brothers, fathers and cousins, showering them with praise and affection. Men had come in from the fields and embraced their sons and countrymen while they passed by. She even noticed a couple of soldiers break formation for a second to see to elderly family members.

"Lady Mei, you seem overwhelmed," Pang Tong said from her left side.

"I've never seen so many smiling faces before. It is almost enough to erase the pains of the past, to see so much joy around you."

Jiang Wei pointed ahead of the group. "Just wait until we reach the castle."

It was indeed a sight to behold. The castle was large enough to encompass her entire village within it. Green banners and rich decorations lined the walls and the columns. Men and women of all shapes, sizes, and stations leaned against the railings and waved to the approaching mass. If the city of Cheng Du was stunning, than the castle and its inhabitants were magnificent. Mei Li suddenly felt out of place. She was an outsider, unused to such finery and energy. She said a silent prayer that her presence did not interrupt the festivities around her.

"That is our lord," Zhao Yun said from over his shoulder. He pointed to the steps in front of the castle. At the top was a man of middle years. He wore richly decorated robes of emerald and gold. On either side of him were men who towered over him, also clad in green garments. Yet each of their smiles was the same. She was beginning to see why her companions held their master in such high regard. To allow such a welcome for them, to stop all activities in order to personally greet them upon arrival, spoke well of the leader of Shu.

The three officers halted their horses a short distance from the base of the steps. Jiang Wei quickly dismounted and held his hand out to Li. He gave her an apologetic look as she winced in pain. "I'm sorry we couldn't make the ride more comfortable."

She smiled and waved him off. "It was much more pleasant with your company, Master Jiang. Discomfort is a small price to pay for it."

Pang Tong waddled over and bowed to them. "I'm going to head up and give our lord a brief report. I assume you all have business to attend to." He looked at Li and tipped his wide hat to her. "I must say, your voice made that trip most memorable. It certainly beats sharing war stories. Thank you, my lady."

She bowed to him. "The pleasure was mine, Master Pang."

He turned to the other two. "I'll see you all later then. Don't forget to dig out the banquet finery. I'll eat my hat if our lord hasn't already planned one." With a final bow he wandered off into the crowds.

"A banquet?" Mei Li looked up at Zhao Yun. "He would have one this soon?"

"Most likely," he said. "Lord Liu Bei likes to keep his people happy before all else. The formalities and details of our mission will be dealt with behind closed doors for the next few days. The celebrations will be immediate though. It eases the peoples' minds and alleviates their worries."

"Well look what the tiger dragged in!" A male voice boomed from within the crowd behind them. Mei Li turned to see a man walking towards them. She guessed that he was another officer, based on the striking armor he wore and the intricate helmet tucked under his arm. Behind him was a woman who looked to be a little older than Li. She was dressed in a similar fashion to the man, something that struck Li as odd. The younger woman had never seen a female warrior before. All of the other women around them were either nobility or servants. Li wondered just how talented this female officer was to secure a spot among the ranks.

Zhao Yun clasped the new arrival on the shoulder. "Lord Ma Chao, it is good to see you."

"Likewise," the man said. He turned to Jiang Wei and shook his hand. "Master Jiang, I trust that everything went well. Master Zhuge Liang has been rather bored without you around."

"I doubt that very much. Such a great mind does not easily fall into boredom. Still, your comments please me." Wei turned to the woman and bowed his head. "Lady Yang, I hope you have been keeping your husband in line."

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "He's one to talk about other people's boredom. The man has been going insane since you left. I hope you're both planning on sparring with him tomorrow. I'm out of energy."

Chao swatted at Lady Yang. She jumped just out of reach and grinned at him. "Must you tarnish my pride, darling?"

She slipped her arm through his and kissed his nose. "I have to keep you on your toes somehow."

Li watched the two of them and felt her heart swell. She had heard Ma Chao's name before as well, although only once. Like Zhao Yun, he was known for his feats on the battlefield as well as his skill with horses. And like her new companion, she was allowed to see another side of him kept out of the tales. He reminded her of both Yun and Wei with his playful nature and strong sense of kinship. His wife seemed to be very much like him. She hoped that she would get to hear their story while she was here.

Lady Yang turned her eyes to Mei Li. "Oh, and who is this? Yun, don't tell me you've been out rescuing people again."

He laughed and gestured for Li to step forward. "Actually, she's the one who rescued us. This is Mei Li. She was a member of Zhang Yui's household. Because of her bravery and information, we were able to track Yui down and prevent the total slaughter of his village."

"Another heroic woman," Lady Yang said. She strode over and took Li's hands in her own. They were calloused and rough, but her grip was gentle. "Welcome to Shu, Lady Mei. We're honored to have you with us."

"Thank you, Lady Yang."

She chuckled. "Call me Xing." She turned back to Zhao Yun, who was eying her with some amusement. "I hope you're not planning on sending this tigress to the servant's quarters, Yun."

"Tigress?" Li questioned.

Xing nodded firmly. "You have the air of a tiger," she said. "A beautiful and graceful creature on its own, yet brave in the face of danger."

Jiang Wei laughed. "That would describe her perfectly, Lady Yang."

"Indeed." Ma Chao pulled Zhao Yun into a headlock and grinned at the girls. "I'll take this one up to see our lord, shall I? Xing, you take Lady Mei to a guest room and get her cleaned up. I'm sure she'd welcome the break from these two. Lord Liu Bei will probably want to speak to her later, before the feast." Yun tried to say something in response but Chao's grip was too tight.

Xing rolled her eyes again and took the reins of Yun's horse. "Of course, o beloved husband of mine. We'll come and find you when we're ready. And don't suffocate your friend like that. Our lord will be inconsolable if you kill a favorite officer of his."

Chao bowed to the girls, nearly tripping Zhao Yun in the process. Jiang Wei handed the reins of his horse to Xing as well and followed them, laughing and clutching his sides the whole way. Xing shook her head. "Men," she said to herself. "Well, shall we get these guys settled before we head up? It'll only take a minute."

"Oh…of course." Mei Li followed Yang Xing through the crowds and towards the stables. Most of the men there gave polite nods to Lady Yang while she removed the saddles and led the stallions into their stalls. "Um, Lady Yang, may I ask you something?"

She raised her eyebrows at Li. "Of course. And there's no need to be so polite. Save that for the true nobility."

"Well, I've noticed that there aren't many women like you here."

Xing gave her a confused look for a moment, then smiled in realization. "You're wondering about my status here. You're right; there aren't many other women who fight with the army. I was a warrior before I met my husband. Part of our arrangement was that I remained a fighter after we married." She reached into the nearest stall and scratched the horse's head. "I've also been good with horses since I was little, so I was allowed to work in the stables when not out fighting. It's unusual, yes. But it's the only kind of life I've known. Lord Liu Bei was kind to let me continue doing work that I love."

She led Li back outside and into the palace. Most of the serving women who passed them gave the pair curious looks. Mei Li noticed that very few cast them dark glances like she had expected. She was a unknown female with a checkered past being treated like a friend by Lady Yang. Li added it to the growing list of oddities in Cheng Du.

"Are you okay?" Yang Xing asked after a while.

"Everything's just so…different. I'm not used to this finery or such commotions." she looked down at the floor. "And I'm not used to being treated like a normal woman."

Xing made a sniffing noise. Li was surprised to see her expression had turned sour. It looked strange on such a delicate face. "Been treated poorly in the past, I take it." Li nodded. "We're not like that here. Everyone, no matter their station, is treated with complete respect. Our lord is just and fair. Anyone who oversteps their boundaries are swiftly dealt with. Whatever you put up with in the past, you won't have to deal with it anymore here."

They reached a room away from the crowds and commotion. Xing pushed Li inside and waved a group of serving women over. "Could I get some water drawn for a bath and brought to this room, please? I'll need someone to grab a robe and some garments from my room as well." The girls bowed and hurried off.

"Oh, Lady Yang, I don't need-"

"Yes you do," she interrupted. "My husband's orders. I'm sure Zhao Yun would have said the same thing if he wasn't choking."

Li sat down on the edge of the large bed. If this was a guest room, she couldn't imagine what the officers' chambers looked like. The bed itself was situated in the center of the room. A chest was placed at its foot and a writing desk was propped up near the window. Below them was the inner courtyard. It, too, was bustling with activity. "It's beautiful," Li said.

"We aim to please," replied Xing, amused. Minutes later, the girls had returned with a tub of water and a handful of garments. One of them stayed behind on Xing's insistence. "Alright, Lady Mei, let's get you cleaned up."

Li hesitated. "Um, Lady Yang, my body's not really fit for others to see."

She snorted and marched the younger woman to the adjacent room where the tub was waiting. "I'm not going to judge you, Li."

"But-"

"Look, I can guess as well as anyone why you're scared. Abuse does scary things to a person's mind. I went through it myself before I married my husband."

Li's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. But I overcame it and I believe that you will do the same. You've found strong protectors in Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei. You're safe here." She gave Li's hands a gentle squeeze. "I know it's hard, but I need to you keep being brave. Yun said that you did a heroic thing, and he is not a man to lightly label something as such."

Li took a deep breath. "You're right. Forgive my foolishness."

To her surprise, Yang Xing enveloped her in a hug. It was comforting. "There's nothing to forgive. Now get into the tub before the water gets cold."

Xing said nothing as she and the serving girl helped Li disrobe and step into the basin. It made Li feel better knowing that someone else understood her plight. Again, she wished she knew Lady Yang and Ma Chao's story. "So, have you given any thought to what you want to do here?" Xing asked as she washed Li's hair. "There's no idle folk in Shu. Even the women have jobs to do besides hanging on a man's arm." She chuckled at her own joke. The servant also grinned.

"Well, the doctor in camp offered to take me on. He and Zhao Yun seem to think I should teach the court songstresses though."

"You can sing?"

"Yes." Li smiled at the memory of her journey to Cheng Du and how happy the men had been to hear her sing. "My voice has long been a source of pain and agony. It served only to catch the attention of the wrong men. To be able to use my gift positively would be a welcome reprieve."

"I'll say this about Lord Liu Bei's dancers and singers - they look stunning when they're performing. I've always been a bit on the rough side, so I could never get up there and do something like that."

The serving girl giggled. "You dance better than most of them, Lady Yang."

"It depends on the dance."

Li turned to look at her new friend. "You dance?"

"I only know a few from my native territory up north. The dances we learned were meant to energize our troops and prepare them for battle. Now they're done in celebration. They tend to be a bit aggressive for court."

"Our lady looks like a goddess when she's dancing," the servant said. "Don't let her fool you."

"Hey, we weren't talking about me. I think some new songs would do the court singers well, Li. They tend to get a bit bland after a while. Plus most of what they sing is old. Not many of them are confident enough in their skills to write something original. You would give them the spark of life they need."

Xing and the servant helped Li out of the tub and dried her with a few towels. "Besides," the girl said as she worked on Li's hair, "the court performers are highly respected in Shu. None of them are used as concubines and many are treated with great reverence by our lord's men."

"They're not quite noblewomen," Xing added, "but they're about as close to it as you can get."

A knock on the door pulled Lady Yang from the room. Li mulled over this new information. Working with the doctor would be good. He had already accepted her and she knew he would treat her well. But the idea of being able to share her talents and not be seen as a whore was appealing. She loved to sing. After the praise she had received from her companions, she knew that her music would be enjoyed in Liu Bei's court.

"You look like you've made a decision," Xing said when she came back.

"If what you say about these songstresses is true, then I think I've found the best way to repay everyone for their kindness."

Xing smiled. "That's good news, especially since they're ready for us. Let's get you dressed. We'll be hard-pressed to show our lord how you can contribute to his court if you're naked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei Li was shaking by the time she and Lady Yang had reached the throne room. Her companion has insisted the entire walk that there was nothing to worry about, that Lord Liu Bei was a gentle and fair man, and that she only needed to answer a couple of questions. It didn't make Li feel any better. She was used to being thrown into uncomfortable situations, but she didn't know how to react to a positive one. She reminded herself of Lady Yang's words. _I am a tigress_, she said to herself._ I stood up to those soldiers. I can stand up to Lord Liu Bei_.

The doors opened. Yang Xing took Li's arm and guided her into the room. Despite its size only a handful of men occupied it. A couple of noblemen were standing off to the side, deep in conversation about something. Everyone else was at the other end of the room. Taking a deep breath, Li tried to calm herself as she mentally prepared her responses.

Liu Bei was seated on his throne, watching her with curiosity and eagerness. The two giant men from before still flanked him. To the right of the trio stood Jiang Wei and another, older man. Wei whispered something to him and he nodded in understanding. Li had to look away when her eyes met his. There was something unnerving about his gaze. To the left of the men stood Ma Chao. His armor had been removed and he now wore a simple robe and pants. He waited until the girls had bowed to Liu Bei before holding his hand out to his wife. She gave Li's arm a squeeze and walked over to her husband.

Zhao Yun stood at the foot of the throne. He beamed at Li as she took her place next to him. "You look lovely, Lady Mei. I trust that Lady Yang was not too hard on you."

"Not at all. I very much enjoyed her company."

"Good." Yun turned back to Liu Bei. "My lord, this is Lady Mei Li. She is the one who provided the information that led to Zhang Yui's capture."

Liu Bei bowed his head to her. "I am honored to meet you, my lady. Lords Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei have given me the details of your journey here. I am indebted to you for the aid you have given my men. Rest assured that Zhang Yui will be brought to justice."

Li bowed low to him. "It is I, Lord Liu Bei, who is indebted. My life has been one of misery and abuse. It has since been transformed by the kindness your men have shown to me. They have spoken to me at length of your wisdom and virtue. I, too, believe in the ideals that serve as Shu's foundations. If there is any way that I may repay you for the chance at a new life here, I will gladly do it."

She knew she had won him over before she lifted her head. Murmurs of approval filled the air around her. She noticed the men around Liu Bei regarding her warmly. Jiang Wei slipped her a wink from his position. Lady Yang gave her a thumbs-up from beside her husband. Zhao Yun's smiled grew wider.

"It does my heart good to know that we have brought you joy, Lady Mei. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like. I have heard from Lord Zhao that you have brought several talents with you to Cheng Du."

"I have, my lord," she said. "I possess a musical streak that has long been suppressed. Several of your officers have told me about the songstresses you retain here at court. It would be an honor for me to aid them with both creation and performance. If this does not please you, I can turn my hand to any other serving tasks you present."

He surprised her with a laugh. "Your voice has indeed captivated many of my officers. Lord Pang Tong said that you put the songbirds to shame with one note."

Jiang Wei stepped forward. "If our lady is up to it, perhaps she will give a sample of her work at the banquet tonight. It would be an good opportunity to let the people know of your recent success against the Yellow Turban remnants. It would also help to win over any of her fellow villagers that may be hesitant about joining us."

"Your suggestions have merit," said Liu Bei. "Very well. Lady Mei, shall we expect a performance from you this evening?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Liu Bei stood from his seat and closed the distance between them in a few strides. Li immediately sank into a bow, but he stopped her with a wave of his hand. "You have placed quite a spell on my officers, Lady Mei," he whispered. "I hope to understand its nature tonight." He took a step back and bowed his head. "Welcome to Shu, Lady Mei. Zhao Yun, can I trust you to make sure that she is settled? I would also like her to meet the other performers as soon as possible."

"Of course, my lord."

Lady Yang stepped forward and bowed. "Lord Liu Bei, I offer my assistance as well. It has been an honor to help Lady Mei up until now and I would relish the chance to continue."

"That would be most welcome." He turned to the rest of his men. "I thank you all for your presence during this council. We will continue with the matter tomorrow morning. For now, I ask that you all return to your families and prepare for this evening."

Mei Li found herself surrounded by her friends as the room began to empty. "I'd say you made quite an impression," Yang Xing said. "I knew you could do it."

Ma Chao nodded in agreement. "I'm looking forward to hearing you sing, my lady. These two haven't stopped talking about it." He laughed when Zhao Yun began to turn red. "The proof is written across your face, my friend. I'm sorry I wasn't a part of this mission. Any chance to tease the Little Dragon is too good to pass up."

Jiang Wei patted Yun on the back. "We'll get him tomorrow in the training yard."

Despite himself, Yun chuckled. "I'm planning on it. Xing, which room did you set Li up in? I want to take her to meet the girls, then I want her to have some privacy to prepare her song."

"She's in the guest room in our wing. It's the one right next to the room my attendants use." Xing made a face of annoyance. "I figured it would be the best place since it's close to both of our chambers and has easy access to the courtyard."

"That's perfect. You're as sharp as always, Lady Yang." He turned to Li and offered her his arm. "Shall we be going? I'm not sure how long you need to prepare."

She took it and smiled. "They come to me pretty quickly. It shouldn't take long."

Chao smacked Yun on the back and chuckled. "Be gentle with him, ok? Yun's a fighter at heart. He's not used to escort duty."

Xing whacked her husband's arm away from Yun. "Will you behave?"

Yun ignored them and pulled Li away from the group. "I'll see you tonight," he shouted in their direction. As soon as they were outside in the hall, he let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry about that. Ma Chao has been a good friend of mine since he joined Shu. Like Pang Tong, he speaks plainly and openly, and I know he is only looking out for my best interest. Sometimes he fails to take his audience's reactions into consideration."

"There is no need for apologies. You are lucky to have such good friends here."

"They're your friends as well, Lady Mei. Lady Yang has taken a liking to you. Jiang Wei and Pang Tong feel protective of you."

Li looked up at him. He suddenly seemed nervous, focusing all of his attention on the path in front of them. "What about you?" she ventured.

He took a moment before answering. "I guess I feel protective of you as well."

She felt a little disappointed. It was silly, and she didn't know what other response she had expected from him. "Lord Zhao, may I ask you something?" She tried to change the topic, concerned by her own feelings. "Why did Lord Ma tell me to be gentle?"

His cheeks turned red again, but he shook his head and grinned. "You already know of my reputation on the battlefield. When it comes to domestic affairs, my skills are rather shaky. The other men find it amusing."

"You mean you have trouble with women."

"To put it bluntly, yes. My interactions with them have not always been pleasant. I have been approached by many men trying to marry their daughters and sisters off to well-known officers. A man in my position must look beyond continuing his family name. I have to consider what a match would do to my lord and my fellow officers. If it would make them look bad, I cannot marry the woman in question. My job as a high ranking officer has also put a dent into possible marriage plans." He frowned. "I did not mean to burden you with such a thing, Lady Mei."

She gently patted his arm. "You have helped me with my problems. I would like to do the same for you if I can."

"You are too kind to me."

"I don't think such a thing is possible, my lord. You do nothing but give to those around you. I witnessed it back in camp and I've seen it continue here. If the least I can do is listen when you need to talk, I will gladly do it."

"I thank you, Lady Mei." He stopped in front of a large door and knocked. She could hear a dozen female voices on the other side. An elderly woman poked her head out from behind the door and looked them over. She squeaked when she saw Zhao Yun. Within seconds she had thrown the door open and ushered them both inside. Several well-dressed women were scattered about the large room. All of them regarded Li with large, curious eyes. _They're so young_, she thought, _even compared to me_.

The older woman bowed to Yun and took his hands in her own. "My lord, what an honor it is to see you! I trust your campaign went well."

"It did, and thank you for your concern, my lady. I have brought you a gift." He nodded towards Li. "This is Lady Mei Li. She has asked to join the other songstresses and would like to participate in tonight's festivities. I can account for her voice and her creativity. She will be a perfect addition to your group."

"If you say so, then it must be true." She walked around Li and looked her over. "How quickly can you make up a song?"

"I can sing one now if you'd like."

The woman grinned broadly. "We shall get started right away. Thank you, Master Zhao. I will make sure she and the other girls are visions of beauty tonight."

Yun nodded and turned to go. "I look forward to it. Lady Mei, I will send Lady Yang to fetch you shortly. And I will see you tonight."

"Thank you, Lord Zhao Yun."

As soon as he was gone, the room erupted in a fit a giggles. The old woman pushed Li towards the girls and forced her onto a floor cushion. "You must be talented to have Zhao Yun singing your praises."

"Really?"

One of the girls leaned forward. "He's only the most eligible bachelor in Shu right now. It's near impossible to make him look at a woman, let along converse with one. You're so lucky!"

"I hope to see what it is about you that's captivated Zhao Yun so," the elderly woman said. "You look like you'd be good for him." She immediately cut off Li's protest. "Enough about that for now. I want to hear you sing. Girls, pay attention. I have a feeling that tonight's performance is going to be one of the best we've ever given."


	4. A Mission

_Nearly a year has past since I woke to find my village in flames. I had thought that death would swift take me that day. Instead the hand of fate intervened. Sometimes I look back on that miserable night and smile. One moment of pain and torture gave way to another of freedom and happiness. The nightmares have begun to fade. So have the marks on my body. It has been wonderful to finally throw off the chains of the past and look towards a positive future._

Mei Li put her brush down and flexed her fingers. The day was warm and inviting. The scent of blossoms had been floating through her window all morning, tempting her outside. Its urge was strong. She had busied herself with composing songs and adding to her book of daily reflections since dawn. A break wouldn't hurt.

She decided to head for the stables. It was a walk that quickly became a habit over the course of her stay. As predicted, Lady Yang Xing had become Li's closest friend. The younger woman had learned the warrior's patterns within a month and found herself joining her often. Xing had tried to shush her out, telling her that a noble lady had no place in the dirty stables. Li refused to listen. Now the two of them shared the afternoon cleaning tasks amidst the horses.

Xing was cleaning out her horse's stall when Li joined her. "How's our resident artist this morning?" Xing asked.

Li grabbed an armful of hay and waited by the stall's entrance. "About as well as our resident stable boy." She looked down the length of the building. "It's rather crowded in here today. What's the occasion?"

"I'm not sure. Liu Bei issued an order that all horses be prepped for departure at a moment's notice." She motioned for Li to spread the fresh bedding onto the floor. "It's probably just a group of bandits or something. We'd know if a powerful force was attacking."

"That would explain why I haven't seen any of the men all morning. They're probably training."

"I think we should go bother them," Xing said, a devious grin plastered across her face. She turned to one of the stable boys. "Will you guys be okay if I step out a moment?" They nodded. "Let's go. It's always a treat to watch the men beat each other up."

Li laughed as they made their way to the training yard. "I like watching them just let go and be free. They're always so polite when they're in the castle. You get to see their true personalities shine on the battlefield."

"So have you picked one yet?" Xing nudged Li's shoulder when the latter frowned. It had become a constant conversation piece between the two of them. Xing and her husband enjoyed teasing Li about her long list of suitors. It hadn't taken people long to notice her charm and beauty. Liu Bei had only worsened the matter by offering suggestions for husbands once he caught wind of the situation. She was grateful for his help, but she had no desire to find a husband yet. The men were suitable, certainly, and she would do well with any of them.

She knew why she held back. Only Lady Yang knew the reasoning behind her hesitancy, and she had kept her secret well. It didn't stop her from teasing Li.

"I'm keeping my options open," Li said when Xing kept poking her.

"You're impossible."

They reached the training yard only to find it full of soldiers. Their own group of friends were easy to spot. A ring of onlookers usually encompassed them wherever they were. The hard part was pushing the crowd aside to reach them. Li and Xing watched as Ma Chao and Jiang Wei circled each other with their spears in hand. Mei Li in particular loved to watch the two of them fight. Their styles were complete opposites. Chao preferred offence while Wei excelled at defense. They played off of each other well on the ground. Only when horses were brought out did Chao present a clear advantage.

She enjoyed watching Zhao Yun join in the fray even more. Unfortunately, he was absent. "That's odd," Li said to no one in particular.

"He must be meeting with our lord," said Xing, who had noticed the same thing. "Maybe this possible skirmish is more dangerous than I thought."

"Indeed. I believe there is a possibility of deployment tonight." The women turned to the man next to them as he spoke. Li had seen him a few times before. He conversed with Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun frequently, although she had seen him a couple of instances discussing matters with Liu Bei or Zhuge Liang. He bowed when he noticed them staring. "Forgive me, ladies. I did not mean to speak out of turn."

"It's no trouble," Li said. "I have seen you before, but I'm afraid I do not know your name."

He took her hand and bowed to it. "Yin Shang, my lady. It is an honor to meet the woman behind Shu's most beautiful voice."

Xing laughed. "You have quite the way with words, Lord Yin."

"It is a skill I learned from Master Jiang Wei."

"I have noticed the two of you speaking frequently," Li said.

"We have been trusted friends since our days in the Wei kingdom. Zhuge Liang convinced master Jiang to defect, but he refused to leave without me. It was a noble act on his part. I have been a slave to the Shu treasury ever since the Northern Campaigns." He grinned despite his words. "It has been a privilege for me to befriend Lord Zhao Yun as well. The two of them have been wonderful companions. They like to make sure I'm working hard, getting fresh air, eating well…"

Xing smiled as he trailed off. "Someone should do that for them, too."

"I leave jobs like that to beautiful flowers such as yourselves." He looked up at the fighters. "Ah, I believe I've been noticed. Let the fussing begin."

"Lord Yin Shang!" Jiang Wei and Ma Chao hurried over after the former spotted his friend. Chao took his place beside his wife. Wei and Shang shook hands as he stood between his friend and Li. "I see they let you out of the treasury."

"I made good use of the front door. The others can finish what I've started in there."

"What's the occasion?" Wei asked.

Shang shrugged. "I've head the commotion over this upcoming mission and decided to investigate it. Zhao Yun is meeting with our lord, so I had to find you instead." Shang frowned. "It really isn't fair, you know. The two of you get to see each other all day and I'm lucky to catch a weekly glimpse of you."

"It is the curse of being good with money, my friend." He noticed Li's face and furrowed his brow. "Lady Mei, is something the matter?"

"What is this mission that I'm hearing about? This is the first mention of it that's reached my ears."

He scratched his head in a nervous gesture. "We received news from our scouts several nights ago. They have finally spotted your former master, Zhang Yui, close to where your village was. We thought to settle the matter quietly. Last night, another scout returned saying that Yui has amassed a bit of a force. It will require more manpower than we thought."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Zhao Yun and I wanted to surprise you with his capture. This new information has made that impossible."

Li felt conflicted over this information. While she was happy that Zhang Yui had finally been spotted, his gathering of troops made her nervous. Men who fled justice and then raised an army had only armed conflict in mind.

"Lady Mei?" Yin Shang gently touched her shoulder, looking quite concerned. "Are you okay?"

She managed a weak nod. "This news distresses me. I didn't consider how damaged Zhang Yui's pride would be after his encounter with Shu. To spend a year in hiding and building his strength means that he's planned some kind of attack. It is sheer madness. I don't like the idea of this escalating into a full-blown conflict."

"Nor do we," Wei said, "but we have to stop him now before this gets out of control. We can easily overpower him and his forces."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few weeks. Most of that will likely be traveling time."

Chao smirked. "You sound confident in yourself, Lord Jiang."

Wei answered with a grin of his own. "He only escaped us last time through the betrayal of our men. He will not be so lucky this time." A horn sounded in the distance. The soldiers around them began clearing the field and heading back towards the palace. "That is our lord's horn. Lord Ma Chao, we need to hurry." "We're coming too," Xing said. "If this council involves Lady Mei's past, we have every right to be there."

"Will it be too distressing for her though?" Chao asked.

Li shook her head. "I want to go. If there is anything I can do to help, I want to know." She bit her lower lip. "I have not felt this nervous in a long time. Perhaps hearing your plan, Lord Jiang, will help alleviate some of my concerns."

"Of course, my lady."

Yin Shang bowed to them. "Then this is my cue to return to the treasury. Lord Jiang Wei, I hope you will not forget about me before you leave."

Wei took his friend's hand and grasped it firmly. "I would never dream of it."

Shang departed for the treasury room while the other four made their way towards the council room. Inside were Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang and the other four Tiger Generals. A map was spread across the table. Jiang Wei and Ma Chao took their places beside the other generals. Yang Xing and Mei Li stood against the wall closest to the group. Li noticed that Zhao Yun in particular looked troubled. She hoped it wasn't because of the mission. If Jiang Wei was as confident as he sounded, there should be no reason to worry.

Liu Bei acknowledged his generals with a nod and began. "I shall assume that the rest of you are aware of the situation. Lord Ma Chao, are the men ready to deploy at my command?"

"They are, my lord. Those who will likely take part have been briefed and are prepared to leave at a moment's notice."

"Supplies have also been readied," Huang Zhong added. "We are awaiting your orders."

Zhuge Liang stood. "Very good. Our scouts have informed us that Zhang Yui's numbers are not overwhelming. Most of his force consists of old Yellow Turban supporters, young and naïve troops, and the men who aided in his escape. Jiang Wei, what do you propose?"

"Yui and his men have taken up position in the remains of his village. All of the dangers that such a location presents are still the same. A night raid should be the most effective. We will have the cover of both darkness and the trees. If we can surprise them and scatter their forces, we can use the confusion to our advantage. I will also set up troops along the river so that he cannot escape in that direction again."

"It sounds like a solid plan to me," Liang said.

Li, however, had seen something else. "Lord Zhuge, may I contribute?" All of the men turned to stare at her, and she suddenly regretted her comment. Liang, however, nodded and urged her to continue. She stepped towards the table and pointed to a hill south of the village on the map. "Zhang Yui is not overly clever, and since a night raid was used the last time, he will expect another one. This area here is dangerous for incoming troops. When your forced arrived last year, it was a lookout on this hill that warned him and gave him enough time to flee. It would also be a good place to set up an ambush."

There was silence for a long while. Li began to wonder if coming to this council was a good idea. But after a few moments, Jiang Wei broke the silence with a chuckle. "Maybe I was too quick to agree to your singing position, Lady Mei. You have an eye for strategy."

Zhuge Liang agreed. "A lookout and an ambush would both be likely scenarios. Thank you, Lady Mei. Your contribution will prove invaluable."

She stepped back as Wei and Liang discussed how best to capture the hill. Yang Xing nudged her shoulder and grinned at her. "You've done it again, Li," she whispered. "You've won them over."

"This battle still doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mentioned that point because I'm concerned about our soldiers. But there are still too many unknowns in this battle. The terrain is treacherous. I'm actually surprised that they pulled the first raid off so well."

Xing patted Li's arm. "All the more reason why they should be fine. They're familiar with the area and they've done this once before. If they can obtain all the strategic locations around the village, it should be smooth sailing."

"That doesn't ease the nervousness I have about this mission."

"Is this about them leaving you behind?" Xing teased. "I'm hurt. You'll still have me around even if the men are gone."

Li smiled at her friend's protruding lip. "I guess you're right. Maybe I'm over thinking things."

Liu Bei's voice brought her attention back to the meeting. "So we're all in agreement then? Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, I'm counting on you to see this through. You have my permission to kill Zhang Yui on site if you believe you cannot capture him. The same goes with our defectors." Both men nodded. Liu Bei stood, followed closely by the rest of his men. "You will depart tomorrow morning. Make sure that your men are informed and ready to go. Good fortune in battle, generals."

The women watched the men head off in different directions. Only Ma Chao remained, immediately walking over to the two of them. His usual playful smile was absent. "Well, that was among the most jovial meetings I've attended," he said sarcastically.

Xing raised her eyebrows in confusion. "It sounds like it's supposed to be an easy mission."

"By all accounts it should be. But Yun and Wei seem concerned about it. They've been wracking their minds for days trying to examine this from all angles. The nervousness makes the rest of us edgy." He leaned against the wall next to his wife and shrugged one shoulder. "Wei's come up with a solid plan. We have the knowledge of terrain and our adversaries on our side. Even if they needed reinforcements, it won't take very long to request and receive them. I don't see what the problem is."

"Actually, I've been feeling uneasy as well," Li said.

"You guys all need to relax." Chao slipped an arm around Xing's waist and began steering her towards the door. "Li, go find Yun and tell him to lighten up. You're the only one he's going to listen to right now."

Li tried to shout something back, but they had already rushed from the room. Even if Yun did want her company, she had no idea where to find him. He wouldn't be in the training yard at this hour. He hated being in his chambers when he didn't need to be, but he didn't have any other favorite locations around the capital that she knew of. Li silently cursed the Ma family and their scheming. They knew she'd go and look for him as soon as Chao said something. She wondered if they liked stirring up trouble just for the fun of it.

Luckily for her, she didn't need to wander far to find him. Yun was a short distance from the meeting room, sitting at the top of the nearby steps with his head in his hands. His posture shocked her. She had never seen him look so defeated before. It broke her heart a little to watch him.

She took a few cautious steps forward until she was right behind him. "Lord Zhao Yun, is something the matter?"

He jerked his head up towards her but smiled when he noticed who it was. "Lady Mei, forgive me for troubling you. I have had a lot on my mind these past few days."

When he didn't move, she decided to sit on the steps next to him. He put his hands down but kept his head low. "I didn't think the Little Dragon was capable of looking so down. Would you share your thoughts with me?"

"I could never refuse you, my lady." He stared out at the gardens in front of them, saying nothing. Yun was not a talkative man by nature, but Li had never seen him this quiet before. She was usually good at coaxing information out of him. It seemed to make him feel better when he talked about his worries with her, and she greatly enjoyed his company. Clearly this matter was going to take some more work.

She stood and held out her hand to him. "Would you care to walk with me, my lord? Perhaps some fresh air will make you feel better. I'm sure the gardens will be empty by this hour, especially with deployment news being this recent."

He chuckled despite his mood, stood, and let her loop her arm through his. "You always know just what to say to me, Lady Mei."

"It was something I had to learn," she said as they walked. "You carry so much inside of you. It isn't good to keep everything locked away."

"I find that everyone has their share of burdens. It would pain me to add another."

"You are not a burden, my lord. You do so much to relieve others of their stresses, and it would be unfair for us to not do the same for you. Now tell me what is the matter."

He let out a long sigh. "The very nature of this mission has worried me since our first scouts returned. Something is not right with this. I cannot put my finger on it. This should be as easy as they come, but I cannot help but think this will not be the case. Even with the information you provided today, I feel as thought it will take a greater effort than we think."

"I understand. I have been feeling uneasy myself since I first heard the news."

"I'm sorry Jiang Wei and I said nothing before. We know how much Zhang Yui's capture means to you and we wanted it to be a surprise. I fear that will not be the case."

She shook her head. "Knowing that he has paid for his crimes is enough, no matter how it happens." She stopped to admire one of the peach tress in the garden. Yun paused beside her, his arm still entwined with hers. "The blossoms are late this year. Maybe they, too, are worried about this raid."

"I hope that the next time we walk under these branches, such worry with be in the past."

"As do I." Li looked up at Yun. His mouth was still a grim line on his face and his jaw was set tightly. "My lord, I need you to promise me something."

He turned his gaze to her. "And what is that?"

"Promise me that you and the others will return home safely. I know that if you say it, it shall happen. Perhaps it will ease some of my worry."

Something in his eyes changed. The shields that normally protected them began to crumble. She saw fear and anxiousness, determination and steadfastness, all mixed together with a sense of longing. It threatened to overwhelm her. Li knew that Yun was not one to be open with his feelings, but she had no idea that a single man could keep so much bottled up.

He seemed to sense her discomfort and looked back at the tree. "I promise that I will do everything within my power to bring the men home safely," he said.

A gong sounded from within the palace. It was time to return. "I guess that will have to do," Li said as Yun guided her back to where they came from.

"If I could make such a promise to you, I would."

"I'm sorry. I hoped to make myself feel better and now I've added to your worries."

He stopped walking and looked down at her. The shields were back up, she noticed, but his gaze had softened considerably. She watched, frozen, as he reached over with his free hand and tucked her hair behind her ears. His touch warmed her face. "I would come back for you above all else, my lady."

"I…" She trailed off. Li knew she was blushing like crazy. Luckily Yun was a gentleman and said nothing about it. Ma Chao and Lady Yang would have been merciless. "Thank you, my lord. Your words mean the world to me."

"I cannot bear the thought of you worrying yourself here while we are gone. You should have nothing to fear."

Li giggled. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"It is in my nature," Yun said. "Now it is my turn to extract a promise from you."

"What kind of promise?"

He pulled her back towards the palace. As they resumed their walk, he gave her that playful grin she had come to love. "You need to promise me that you won't pick a husband until Jiang Wei and I return. We have to approve of him. It'll ease my mind to know that such a decision will be made after our victory."

She could not hide her laughter. It was a game her two protectors had been playing since her first suitor appeared. Although they told her that she could pick whomever she wanted, they were always quick to point out flaws in the available men. She had told them long ago that she would only marry a man suitable in both of their eyes. It made her feel better to know that he could still joke during moments like this.

"I will make no decision until you return. All the same, you had better make your mission swift. A girl can only hold so many men at bay on her own."

It was Yun's turn to laugh. "When it comes to you, Mei Li, I believe it. Now come. I imagine our friends are placing bets on where we've gone off to. Let's not keep them waiting."


	5. Into The Fire

Three weeks was not such a long time. When Mei Li thought about her years of abuse and torture, it seemed like just minutes in comparison. The world around her did not slow down. The work did not stop piling up. Several times she found herself scolding her mind for worrying so much. _It has been less than a month_, she told herself. _Relax. They will be home soon_.

But the anguish would not go away. Li constantly found herself under the same peach tree, waiting for her companions to return and wondering how they had fared. The flowers had still not bloomed. That had only worsened her frustration. Something was not right. The most painful part was not knowing what and not having the evidence to prove anything.

So she waited. She composed her songs and aided the servants and worked alongside her friends in the stables. She would be strong for them.

A month passed and there was still no word from any of them. Li began having difficulty with concentration. Surely they would have written to someone by now. Even just a quick message about bandit trouble or a similar problem would have been something. She brought her fears to Ma Chao, who tried to placate her with encouragement. He believed that they would return soon with Zhang Yui in tow and would wonder why she had been so worried. Lady Yang made similar comments. Still, Li's heart would not be put at ease.

It was, oddly enough, the one man she barely knew who shared her fears for her protectors. She was alone in her room one evening when a knock came at her door. A man strode in before she could open it. Two guards followed him inside to protest. Li stopped them, however, when she saw who it was. "Lord Yin Shang, what is wrong?"

She motioned for him to sit down but he shook his head. "Forgive my intrusion, Lady Mei. I have reached my breaking point and I fear you are the only person who may understand."

"Of course, my lord."

"Have you heard from either Lord Zhao Yun or Master Jiang Wei since they departed?"

Li knew the color had drained from her face as he spoke, for his frown immediately deepened. "I have not, nor has anyone else in Cheng Du. It is unusual considering how stressed they both were before leaving."

"You share my concern then. You're right; I believe something has gone terribly wrong with this mission. They had only allotted one month for its completion. The distance is not far and it did not require extensive manpower." He balled his hands into fists. Li had never seen such a composed man lose control like this before. "Unfortunately, I cannot leave my post to check on them. I have failed to convince anyone of note to ride after them. For some reason, our lord feels that this matter does not require any more attention."

"I have not fared any better," Li said. "Most of those I have spoken with say I am being silly. The others have simply ignored me."

Shang bowed his head in defeat. "Then there is no one who can ride out to aid them? I would rather feel a fool and see them safe than remain ignorant and mourn their lost lives."

Just as with the council, Li saw a possibility almost instantly. Her blood ran cold at the thought of it. This would be a dangerous undertaking if her and Shang's suspicions were correct. But it was their last option. They had to try. "Lord Yin, there is one person who is able to leave their post."

His eyes met hers for a moment. "My lady, you cannot possibly think-"

"Do you have a better idea? If you leave, Liu Bei might take your actions the wrong way and label you a traitor. If I leave, he will dismiss it as a flighty girl's errand to see her friends again."

"You know as well as I that the likelihood of a peaceful ride is slim," he said.

"I have to attempt this anyway. I know the path and the terrain. If Zhang Yui has gathered as many men as I think, they will still be easy to distinguish by their yellow scarves. Besides, no one will stop me at the gates. You know I have to do this."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. That doesn't mean I like it. The journey will still take several days, and it will not be easy for you. I don't like the idea of you going alone either."

She offered him a small smile. "I have dealt with worse before."

He closed the distance between them and placed something in her hands. "Then take this with you. The ring is a symbol of my authority in Shu. Use it if you find yourself in trouble. The people may not be familiar with your name yet, but mine should be known enough to help you."

"It sounds like there's a story behind that, my lord."

"If you make it back alive with the others in tow, I'll tell you the entire tale. But we must hurry. There isn't much time left and you should leave straightaway."

She slipped the ring onto her first finger. "Thank you, Lord Yin."

"Be brave, my lady. This is a very noble and dangerous mission you're undertaking. Bring them back safely, but do not endanger yourself in the process."

"I will do my best," she said. "Take care." He bowed to her and swiftly left the room. He was right; there was very little time to prepare. She would not be able to take anything with her besides a horse, and there was the issue of getting out of the capital unseen. Li looked outside at the courtyard. The guards at the main gate were switching shifts.

For the first time in a month, she felt elated. She knew exactly when the next shift would occur now. If she planned this correctly, she could make it to the stables without being seen. The lone guard at the side gate would switch shortly after those at the main gate. It would be close, but she needed to at least try. Satisfied with her plan, she set to work preparing for the trip.

Darkness had completely enveloped the area two hours later. Li listened at the door for the guards closest to her. As she waited, she took one last look around her room. Nothing was out of place. On her desk was a single note, written on a scrap of bark from her beloved peach tree. _I will bring them home_.

The guards passed by her room a minute later. She cracked the door open and slipped out into the hallway. As she hugged the walls and tried to stay out of sight, she found herself thinking about all the times she'd tried to run away from her other masters. Fear had always overtaken her in the end. Something else was driving her this time. For one, she knew that she would eventually return to Shu after this mission was over. Liu Bei was a lord she had come to respect and love, and to abandon him would be to abandon the life she had been given. She also knew that if she didn't leave now, the news of Yun and Wei's mission would only break her heart. There were friends in danger, friends she cared about enough to risk sneaking out for.

Li made it to the stables without any problems. All of the horses were asleep except one. Nightwind, Lady Yang's personal steed, was up and staring at the intruder. Li froze, afraid that the horse would begin making noise and ruin her escape plan. Instead, the horse rubbed her head against the stall door and scratched at it with her hooves. She wanted to go. "Are you sure, Nightwind?" Li asked. Yang Xing's horse would get her there faster than any other except Ma Chao's stallion, and Li knew she'd never be able to control him.

She felt her heart beat madly as she opened Nightwind's stall and led the horse out. There were only a few minutes left before a new guard would be stationed and her escape uncovered. Li hurried to saddle up the horse and fasten the reins.

Nightwind seemed to sense her anxiousness. As soon as her rider had finished, she pulled Li towards the stable entrance. Li mounted, and as soon as her foot was off of the ground Nightwind raced towards the side gate. The last thing Li saw was the glint of the guard's helmet in the torchlight as the two girls ran off into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to Nightwind, the journey to reach the village had been cut in half. Mei Li felt drained, starved, and bruised as she finally made it to the ruins. Still, she was grateful to have made it in one piece. The difficult part of her mission was close at hand. She would need all her strength to complete it.

It became immediately clear that a hard battle had been fought recently. Bodies littered the ground in various states of decay. Shu soldiers were piled atop corpses marked with yellow scarves. Tears filled her eyes when she recognized some of the faces at her feet. Something had, indeed, gone horribly wrong here. This battle was supposed to be quick. Their plan had been sound.

Li dismounted and tied Nightwind to a tree. She needed a better look at her surroundings before she decided on a plan. Using the trees as cover, she snuck closer to the village. Not a single living soldier appeared while she moved. Whoever had won decided not to send lookouts to keep watch. A lump formed in her throat. Even with a success, neither Zhao Yun nor Jiang Wei would take such a risk.

She noticed the sheer number of Yellow Turban bodies had far exceeded what she expected. An idea began to form in her head about what happened. Even if Shu had overtaken the hill, a force the size of Zhang Yui's could still overpower them. He had likely set up ambush troops as soon as he got wind of Shu's arrival. She had to give the man credit. He had outmatched them this time. But there was no way he had managed to kill everyone. Men like Yun and Wei didn't go down that easily. They had to be somewhere in the camp.

Li stopped a short distance from the village remains. Several tents had been crudely erected around the walls and in the center. Laughter and cheerful shouting could be heard from many of them. She began to shake from fear. There was no other way to get inside the camp without being seen. It could be hours before the soldiers all fell asleep.

Suddenly, the lights in one of the large tents went out. A men stepped into the camp and stretched his arms out. Li could see red marks on his hands and breastplate in the torchlight. Bile rose in her throat. She knew blood when she saw it.

Then the man turned in her direction. She barely managed to duck behind a crumbling wall in time. But she had seen his face. He was the man who had taken her from Zhang Yui's house during the first raid, the one who had helped the enemy escape because of her. Everything made sense now. Of course the Shu defectors would have an idea about what tactics Jiang Wei would use. Even if they were stupid enough to abandon their fellow soldiers, they could still possess enough cunning to ambush two high-ranking officers. Combined with Yui's numbers, the meager Shu army didn't stand a chance.

She waited until she heard the man stumble into another tent before looking up. No one else was walking around and no one else came out of the dark tent. Li took a deep breath and inched towards the center of camp. She carefully peeked into the tent entrance. It was pitch black inside. If there was anyone around, they were likely dead or unconscious.

The lantern she had seen was hanging from above her. She needed to try and turn it on if she was going to find her friends. Putting her hands in the air, she felt around blindly above her head.

A groan came from the ground near her feet. She tried to take a step backwards and tripped on something solid. And warm. Li froze, fearful that she had just woken up another soldier and was about to lose her head.

"I told you I don't know anything," came a voice just inches in front of her. "Kill me and get it over with."

Tears began to run freely down her face. She knew that voice as well as her own. With trembling hands she reached forward until she could feel the man's face. "Jiang Wei," she whispered. "It's me. It's Mei Li."

She heard him suck in a breath. "Li? Is that really you?"

"Gods, what happened?" She crawled towards him and felt down his arm until she reached his wrists. They were bound tightly with rope. She began the painful job of trying to untie them. "I've been sick with worry about you and the others. Yin Shang came to visit me a week ago with the same concern."

"We were outnumbered and outmatched." His voice cracked as he spoke. "Zhang Yui's numbers were beyond what our scouts had reported. Just as we managed to take the hill, the main body of his troops swarmed us. Most of our men fled or were killed."

"What about Yun?"

"He was taken to a separate location. I haven't heard him or any news about his condition. He wouldn't scream under torture anyway."

Li tried to focus her attention on the ropes. Eventually she managed to loosen the part around his right wrist. He quickly freed his other hand. Before she could say or do anything, she felt his arms go around her shoulders and his face press against hers. Tears were flowing from his eyes as well. "Thank you, Li. I don't know how you managed this, but thank you. I thought this would be my last night among the living."

She struggled to help him to his feet. "We need to get out of here. I'll come back for Yun when I know you're safe."

The two of them slowly made their way out of the camp and into the surrounding woods. Wei eyed Nightwind with curiosity as Li sat him next to the horse. With the dim light of the moon and the glow from the camp, she could see how terrible he really looked. Cuts lined his face and his neck. One eye was nearly swollen shut. Angry welts wrapped around his wrists from the rope and his left shoulder looked dangerously out of place. "Oh Wei…" She trailed off, unable to finish.

Despite his condition, he smiled and wiped a tear away. "Don't worry about me. I'll live thanks to you. By the gods, Li, how did you get out of Cheng Du without being seen? Why didn't you bring anyone with you?" "No one would listen to me or to Shang. He couldn't leave without arousing suspicion, so I left instead. We both knew that something was wrong when we didn't hear from the army." She took the water skin and began washing away the blood on his face. Satisfied that none of his injuries were life-threatening, she tore strips of cloth from the edge of her robe and bandaged his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to endure this. No one should have to suffer because of vengeance."

Wei chuckled, then grunted when she tightened a bandage. "Such is war, Li. It can't be helped."

"I hate to see you suffering like this. You and Yun saved me in more ways than one. Neither of you deserve this as thanks for that."

"The same could be said for you, you know." He reached up and gently ran his thumb down her cheek. "Zhao Yun has been my friend for a long time, Li. He spends his whole life giving to others and taking nothing for himself. He closed himself off from the world years ago. You've given him a second chance to experience the things in life he gave up for Shu. By allowing him happiness, you've given it to us as well. This is a poor way to repay you for that, leaving you behind to worry about us."

Li rubbed her sleeve against her eyes. She had to keep her vision sharp if the rest of her mission was going to succeed. "We can argue that point later. First we have to find Yun."

"Li, don't sneak back into that camp on your own. I can't protect you and they'll soon find out that I'm gone. You'll get yourself killed."

She ignored him, trying to picture the layout of the village in her mind. Most of the hiding places Yui had used were destroyed from the fire. There weren't any other posts nearby for them to take Yun. The hill had probably been destroyed. Even if Yun didn't make a sound during torture, the other men certainly would. She would have heard them if they had him at the moment.

Then she remembered one building that had not been completely destroyed. Part of Zhang Yui's house contained a storage room. Underneath it had been a cellar. Most of the space had been used for storage. Li remembered a couple of times, however, when he would confine prisoners or one of his concubines down there. It was the perfect place to keep Yun.

It was also directly underneath the largest tent in the camp.

"Li?" Wei said cautiously.

"I think I know where they're keeping him," she said. "But we're going to have trouble getting to him. There's a door beneath the main tent. The space beneath it is just large enough to hide a man Yun's size. We need to get him out before they find out that you've disappeared. Otherwise they'll likely kill him."

Jiang Wei looked towards the camp. "I have an idea that might work. Master Zhuge Liang and I devised it for an emergency. It will be gruesome, and my injuries will slow our progress, but it should drive the soldiers out of camp."

"What do I need to do?"

He looked at her and frowned. His eyes chilled her. "Be strong and beg forgiveness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the most heart-wrenching task she had ever undertaken before. A part of her wondered what possessed gentle souls like Zhuge Liang and Jiang Wei to come up with such an idea. The other part of her knew that something this outrageous was the only way to save Zhao Yun's life

A groan escaped her lips as she flipped one of the bodies onto his stomach. She fastened a sturdy pole to his back, making sure that his head was upright and his limbs were free. Carefully, she hoisted him up into the air and slid the base of the pole into a freshly dug hole in the ground. When the body was properly supported, she moved onto the next one.

Li struggled not to look into the faces of the soldiers. It was hard enough to have known them in life, especially those she recognized from the first raid who had been kind to her. Their wives and children would never see them again. Now she was abusing their bodies for the sake of a single man. It almost reduced her to tears once again. She said a silent prayer as she prepared each corpse, asking for his soul to be at peace and thanking them for allowing the use of their flesh.

Jiang Wei reappeared by the time she had lined the forest edge with bodies. He had been busy himself. Behind him were barrels that had been soaked in flammable materials and lined with more bodies. In his hands was a lit torch. Li could see tear marks on his face. As hard as it was for her to see the dead around her, it had to be more unbearable for him. He had commanded these men, and likely knew their families personally.

He squared his shoulders and looked at Mei Li. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded. Wei lit each of the barrels behind him and waited for the fire to spread. He then used a stick to begin pushing them down the incline towards the village. Mei did the same from the opposite end. As soon as the first barrel hit the wall, they began screaming at the top of their lungs. With the torch they lit the standing corpses, still shouting as inhumanly as possible.

They watched as the soldiers below burst out of their tents. No sooner had they stepped out than the camp burst into flames. The men shouted and darted off in every direction possible. Their confusion seemed to fuel the fires even more. Li could hear them shrieking when they realized what had erupted in their camp, crying that the souls of the dead were vengeful once again. They fled before they, too, could be consumed by hell's fire.

The pair waited until everyone had gone before entering the camp themselves. They were careful to avoid the flames but did not put them out. It didn't take long to reach the main tent, having been the only one to remain upright amidst the fire. Wei pulled the support beam down and cleared the debris. The door was just under the tent cloth.

"You'll have to go down there yourself," Wei said. "If you can lift his arms up out of the pit, I should be able to help you."

Li nodded and forced the door open. The pit smelled of dead animals and rotten flesh, and the walls were damp with water and blood. She heard a couple of things crunch underneath her feet. Li was suddenly thankful that she'd never given Yui a reason to put her down there.

A body was propped up against the wall next to her. The face was pale and covered with blood. Mei Li gasped. Zhao Yun looked worse than most of the men she'd seen outside. Frantic with worry, she put a hand to his chest and waited. She felt a slight motion. He was alive, but barely. She knelt next to him and pulled his arm over her shoulder, forcing him to his feet. Wei stuck his head inside as she dragged him to the entrance. His face gave nothing away. She managed to push Yun's body up with her shoulders while Wei pulled him out with his good arm.

"We need to get him out of here," Mei Li said as she climbed back into the camp. "His injuries are worse than I thought."

"He's lost a lot of blood. He won't last much longer if he's not treated." Jiang Wei looked around the inferno. In their haste, the men had forgotten to take the horses. A few were tethered nearby, trying desperately to get away from the flames. He jumped up and freed the animals, bringing two back with him.

Li and Wei managed to drape Zhao Yun over one of the horses. "You climb up with him," she said. "I'll follow you on the other horse. Once we get into the woods, we'll get Nightwind and head back to Cheng Du."

"Understood." Jiang Wei hauled himself up next to his friend.

Li grabbed the saddle of the second horse and started to climb. Before she could make it, she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her to the ground. Above her stood the man she had hoped to avoid. "You conniving little whore," Zhang Yui spat. "I'll make you pay for this!"

He raised his fist to strike her. Jiang Wei's stallion reared up in protest, startling Yui enough for him to stagger backwards. Li screamed, "Get him out of here!" to her friend. Wei faltered a moment, then kicked the horse's side and rode off. Yui swore and reached for the second horse to give chase. Li kicked its back legs, sending it galloping off after Wei.

Zhang Yui swung his leg around and caught Li full in the face. She could taste blood. "I always thought you were a handful," he said, slowly walking towards her. She tried to crawl away. Instead she felt his foot strike her in the ribs. Then he bent down and grabbed her hair again, pulling her to her feet. "But I never expected something like this."

"You never expected to some day pay for your crimes?"

He brought his hand across her face. Her teeth rattled. "You never understood, did you? A girl like you is worth nothing. You come from a poor family, have no skills beyond entertainment, and are destined to be forgotten. You lash out against things you have no control over."

She couldn't help but smile at him. Men like Yui would never change. "I helped Shu defeat you twice, and I had complete control over that."

Zhang Yui snarled and grabbed her neck with his free hand. "And now I'll get my revenge. I hope your Shu lovers took a crack at you before, because they'll never get another chance." He began to squeeze her neck, choking the life from her.

For a brief second, Mei Li felt ready to die. She had redeemed herself over the past year. Her music had brought joy to an entire kingdom. Now her two best friends were safe. With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, she prepared to give in and walk towards Death's open arms.

Something flashed by Yui's waist. His sword was hanging at his belt, untouched and unnoticed. Her arms were just close enough to reach it. His eyes were still locked on hers. There was a chance. She had to take it.

Everything around her was a blur. In one swift motion, she reached down, yanked his sword free and swung it at his arm. Her feet hit the ground. Cool air rushed into her lungs at the same moment blood splattered across her face. Zhang Yui blanched, stumbled backwards, and stared at his arm. There was nothing but a stump left. He looked back up at her. For a moment, she saw fear in his eyes. This was the same man who had abused her and soiled her and, if she had not stopped him, would have killed her in cold blood. Yet she felt pity as he stood there, completely defeated and defenseless.

Li heard the whinny of a horse behind her. Jiang Wei had stopped a few feet away, his jaw hanging open in shock. He dismounted and moved next to her. Yui didn't flinch at all.

"You aren't going to kill him?" Wei asked Li. She still had the sword pointed at him. The thought had crossed her mind.

But she had seen enough bloodshed for one lifetime. "No. The point of this campaign was to capture the remaining Yellow Turban supporters and bring them to justice." She lowered the sword but kept her eyes on Yui. "We will take him to Lord Liu Bei, where he will be judged fairly for his crimes."

"Very well." She thought she saw Wei smirking as he pulled the sash from around his waist and tied it around Yui's stump. He then took some rope and tied the rebel's arms around his torso to prevent him from moving. Yui mounted the horse without a word while Li and Wei walked him back to their own camp.

Li thought of something while they prepared to depart for home. "Jiang Wei, did you find the men who defected from Shu? I wasn't paying attention to the soldiers when they were running."

Wei nodded towards the remains of a fire a short distance from them. "Fate plays a complex game with mankind. As soon as I had secured Zhao Yun, the whole group of them came running in my direction. They were confused and unarmed. I granted them a quick death and a proper burial."

"It seems more than they deserve."

"I agree. We are honorable people though, and we will do the right thing."

Mei Li nodded and walked over to Nightwind. Yun was already situated on her back. The horse was anxious to go, pawing at the ground and making a fuss. Wei pulled himself onto the third horse and tied the reins of Yui's horse to his saddle. Li mounted Nightwind behind Yun. She pressed his body against her own in an attempt to warm him. "Wei, do you think he'll recover?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

She put a hand over his chest and waited until she felt a beat. Already it was stronger than before. Li smiled and gently kissed his temple. "It tells me that such recoveries will take time. But he will make it."

Jiang Wei smiled. "We have you to thank for that time. Let's go. I'm sure our lord is sick with worry about us. We should relieve him of that burden."


	6. Unravel

The first thing Zhao Yun noticed was that the ground had grown soft. Curious, he opened his eyes and looked around. The hole that had been his prison for two weeks was gone. In its place was something remarkable. If this was what the afterlife looked like, he decided that it wouldn't be that bad. The room was a mirror image of his own back home. Everything was blanketed in light. The breeze brought the sounds and smells of Cheng Du though his window. It was almost perfect.

He tried to push himself upright. Pain shot through his chest. _That's not right_, he thought. _I shouldn't feel anything if I'm dead_. Yun tried to move again. He gasped as his vision clouded. _What's happening_?

The door opened. Yun inclined his head as far as he could. He had not expected to see a smiling Jiang Wei walking towards him. The young man's face was puffy and bruised. One of this arms was in a splint. He didn't seem to notice his own injuries though as he took a seat beside Yun's bed.

"Jiang Wei? What is this?"

"I believe this is your room, my friend."

"I'm not dead?"

Wei tilted his head to the side, still grinning. "Not unless you want to be. You were very close to it. The doctor wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it back."

Zhao Yun let his words sink in. He was still alive somehow. Wei had also been rescued. But that was impossible. Their army had been decimated by Zhang Yui, and the two of them had been separated and tortured. This had to be some kind of trick. He turned to Wei for answers. "Escape was-"

Jiang Wei suddenly stood and strode over to the window. His expression had changed from joy to sorrow in an instant. At length, he sighed and turned back to Yun. "We were the only two survivors. I didn't think we'd make it either. The gods decided that we were to live."

"What about Zhang Yui? And the traitors?"

"I dealt with the latter over a week ago. Zhang Yui was executed earlier this morning."

Shocked by the news, Zhao Yun tried to sit up again only to catch his breath in his lungs. Wei jumped up and helped him into a sitting position. After a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to talk. "You were serious about there being only two survivors."

Wei nodded. "Those that didn't die in the battle were either burned during our escape or fled the village."

"But…how did anyone know to come for us? Our messenger was killed before he could request reinforcements."

"We've taken for granted the bonds of friendship we have in Shu." He smiled sadly. "Yin Shang and Lady Mei became worried when they didn't hear from us. They hatched a plan to rescue our men."

"What?" Yun immediately regretted shouting, but the disbelief was impossible to keep in.

His cry brought the sounds of footsteps closer to his room. The doctor and Liu Bei burst in seconds later. "Zhao Yun, you're awake!" Liu Bei rushed to his officer's bedside and clasped Yun's hand in his. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. If I had just listened to Lord Yin and sent a scout ahead, I could have prevented this."

"My lord, you are not to blame," Wei said before the tirade could continue. "Almost everyone was dead after the first wave. There would have been no one left to save."

Yun looked from the faces of his comrades to the doctor, who was busying himself with a bandage on Yun's right arm. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Just over a week," the doctor said without looking up. "And your songbird is what happened?"

"Lady Mei took matters into her own hands," Liu Bei explained. "She left the capital in search of you two and brought you back."

Yun looked at Wei. His expression had not changed. "She left all by herself?" Yun asked, incredulous that such a delicate young woman would undertake such a mission on her own. "Where is she?"

"In her own chambers," the doctor said. "Her injuries are not as bad as yours or Master Jiang Wei's, but they will take some time to heal."

"Wei," Yun begged, "I need to know what happened."

And he did. Jiang Wei relayed the entire tale while the doctor redressed Yun's wounds and Liu Bei helped him to stay upright. The strategist began with her unexpected appearance in his tent and their daring escape into the woods, retelling her account of Yin Shang's concern and her journey out of Cheng Du along the way. Wei told him about her discovery of the cellar, their diversion to clear the camp, and how she had dragged his body from the prison and onto a horse so they could escape.

Yun barely noticed anything else around him as he listened. Never in a thousand years did he imagine Mei Li was capable of such feats. This tale was the stuff of legend, the kind of story told in dining halls and around campfires to entertain others. Such events didn't happen in real life. Yet here was Wei, beaten and bruised but very much alive, telling him that such a tale actually happened. They were both living proof of it. So was Li, wherever she was currently located.

The doctor's voice brought him back to reality. "Well, it looks like you'll make a full recovery, Lord Zhao." He stood and bowed to the group. "We'll need to take small steps though. Focus on regaining mobility. Then you may return to your training. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have another patient to attend to."

Liu Bei stood as well. "I will accompany you. Lady Mei will want to know that Zhao Yun is awake." The leader of Shu bowed low to his officers. "Again, I am sorry for causing this mess. I hope you will forgive me, even though I do not deserve it."

Yun shook his head. "My lord, do not say such things. There was nothing you could have done."

"Come, my lord," the doctor said. "Your soldiers need time to come to terms with this, and I do not want to keep our lady waiting."

The officers watched Liu Bei and the doctor leave, Yun felt himself relax a little, leaning back against the pillows as far as he could go. Jiang Wei sunk lower into his chair. "He insisted on coming. He was waiting for us at the gates when we returned. Ma Chao said that he had been keeping a vigil ever since he discovered Li's disappearance. Yin Shang was at pains to explain the situation to him."

"Wei…how bad are Li's injuries?"

"Minor when you consider what could have happened." Wei's gaze dropped to the floor. "I limited the details of her plight to our lord. I didn't want him to despair further about what happened."

Yun felt the blood drain from his face. "Tell me the truth."

"She has two cracked ribs, a bruised hip, and two of her back teeth were knocked out. We had almost escaped when Zhang Yui came out of nowhere and pulled her from her horse. She shouted at me to leave. You were dying and she wanted to see you safe."

"And you just left her alone with that man?"

"I got about two paces when I turned around to try and fight him off. Instead I watched her scare the remaining horse away to keep Yui from chasing me. The determination on her face was not to be questioned." Yun watched, horrified, as a single tear fell from Jiang Wei's eye. It was painful to watch one of his closest friends begin to break down in front of him. "I rode as fast as I could. I had to get you to safety before I returned or her act of bravery would have been for nothing."

"But she's still alive."

Despite himself, Wei smiled. "I made it back to camp only to find Li standing over Yui with his sword in her hand. He had beaten her and tried to kill her, but she managed to get him off of her and hold him until I returned. Yui showed no resistance after that. Her courage silenced him."

"Her courage has silenced us all," Zhao Yun said. Wei nodded in agreement. No other words needed to be said on the matter. It was a remarkable twist of fate for all three of them - they had saved Li from a life of abuse only for her to save them both from death. The magnitude of such a gift was not lost on him.

He knew she was an incredible woman. She possessed bravery that put most soldiers to shame. Her kindness and generosity won her many loyal friends and admirers. She had a talent with music and an eye for strategy. Her presence in Cheng Du had changed everyone, including him. He couldn't deny that any longer.

"I want to see her," he said, suddenly overcome with the urge to make sure she was, indeed, here in Shu and in one piece.

Wei chuckled at his friend. "In time, Yun. She insisted that you be the focus of the doctor's attention, and he hasn't thought it wise for too many people to be in here. Speaking of which, I need to tend to some other matters." He stood, reaching out to grasp Yun's hand firmly in his own. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Godspeed, my friend." Zhao Yun watched Wei leave before closing his eyes once again. He was alive, Zhang Yui was dead, and everything had been returned to normal. There was only one thing left to do. He needed to find his savior and tell her the things he'd wanted to for so long.

As his eyelids grew heavy and his body drifted into slumber, he knew he wouldn't have any trouble this time around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His recovery was slow, but not as slow as he'd anticipated. Within a couple of days Zhao Yun was up and moving around. He still needed help with sitting and standing, and it would likely take another month before he could hold his spear again, but it was welcome progress. Lord Liu Bei had assured him that there were no military threats present. He had all the time he needed to recover.

Yun also found himself with an influx of visitors during the first few days. His fellow Tiger Generals were elated that he and Jiang Wei were alive and on the mend. All of them promised to help him train once he was strong enough. Ma Chao in particular had spent a lot of time by his side. Yun thought it was an excuse to stay away from his wife. Lady Yang had not been pleased to wake up one morning and find her beloved horse gone. She had apparently forgiven Mei Li once she realized that Nightwind had volunteered for the job and, as Li pointed out, Xing's horse was the only one capable of getting her there in time. That didn't stop Chao's wife from assuming that he had put Li up to the idea.

The hardest visit had been from Yin Shang. The man had broken down in tears at the sight of Yun's condition. He apologized over and over for not being able to leave the treasury and for sending Li after them alone. Yun told him there was nothing to forgive. He understood the urgency of the situation, and without Shang's intervention he would have been dead. Both men parted that day feeling better and, oddly, more understood.

Only one person had refrained from seeing Zhao Yun. It had been eating away at him since he awoke in his own room. He knew Mei Li was well enough to walk around. Chao had even reported on her work in the stables. Yet she had stayed away from his room, not even bothering to send him a message or inquire about his health. He couldn't help but wonder about its cause. She had become his confidant since her arrival. He could talk to her about anything and she would listen completely. It wasn't like her. He needed to see her, to talk to her, to tell her what he was thinking. It was driving him crazy with worry and fear.

Finally, nearly a week after he returned to Cheng Du, he saw her from his bedroom window. She was sitting with her back to him, beneath the peach tree he remembered from their last walk together. It was in full bloom now. Even with such beauty around her, Li's posture was that of defeat. Her shoulders were drooping and her back was hunched. That wasn't acceptable to him. Not for someone who had been so strong and had risked so much for her friends.

His feet moved of their own volition, pulling him down the hall and into the gardens below. A couple of guards bowed to him, and two servants offered to assist him. Yun politely declined. He was on a mission, one that he knew he would survive. There was no need for reinforcements this time.

Mei Li stood up and turned just as he had reached her. Her face lit up at the sight of him. His heart began to beat faster. "My lord, you're walking!" She smiled, then immediately frowned when she noticed his limp. "Does the doctor know you're out here alone? You should at least have someone help-"

He put a finger against her lips. The tirade halted. "I wanted to surprise you. It's no trouble." Yun carefully lowered himself onto the bench and patted the spot she just vacated. "I haven't seen you since I left on my mission. Your company has been missed."

She blushed and sank back into her seat. "I'm sorry, my lord. You were very ill and I didn't want to be a burden. There were many others who wanted to see you. I thought they should have a chance before me."

"Li, you pulled me from the brink of death. Jiang Wei told me about your heroic rescue. Why would I want to see anyone else before you?"

"The blossoms were waiting for your return," she said, ignoring his comment.

"Li," he said softly, reaching out to take her hand in his, "you're changing the subject.'

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "You were always able to read me better than anyone."

"Why did you really stay away?"

She turned her sad face to him. Tears brimmed but would not spill over. Even after the journey she had taken and the pain she had endured, she continued to be strong. "If I had taken one step into your chambers, I would not have been able to contain myself. You were broken, badly injured, and frail. I couldn't bear to see you in that condition." She looked back up at the colorful branches. "It was devastating enough to see what had happened to you. I didn't want you to put up with my hysterics while you were recovering."

"So you left me to Wei and Chao's devices?" He chuckled. The support of his friends was invaluable to him. Li knew that as well as he did. "Talking with them isn't the same. They're quick to add insight or random comments. They don't listen like you do."

"I'm sorry," she said. "It seemed like the right thing to do, letting you heal on your own."

"How are your own injuries?"

She winced. "The bruises will fade. My ribs will take a little longer, but I'm not itching to return to battle. Working with the songstresses is not a physically demanding job."

A gust of wind blew through the garden, pushing Li's hair away from her face. Zhao Yun felt his eyes widen with rage. Her pale, graceful neck was marred by deep, purple bruises. The pattern was nearly identical to the one she bore almost a year ago, that fateful night where he saved a frightened young woman from abuse.

Li quickly turned concerned eyes on him. "Yun?" Her voice was only a whisper. She gently squeezed his hand.

He hadn't realized that her hand was still clenched in his. "I'm sorry," he said, letting go but not removing his hand. "It's just…Li, I can't understand why you would risk so much for someone like me."

"Then you don't see yourself clearly." She folded her hands in her lap and looked out across the gardens. "I lost my mother when I was a very young girl. She was the only friend I had, the only one who seemed to understand me and my gifts. Even as I was passed from master to master, the other girls would stay away from me. Some were jealous; others were scared. I learned to swallow my emotions and hide behind a stoic façade. No one cared about me, so why should I feel anything for them?

"My life changed in an instant. The blindfold had literally been lifted one dark night by a man who had no reason to trust me and no reason to spare me. But I saw something in his eyes. There was concern and compassion, things I had not seen in many years. He cared about my well-being even though he didn't know me. I knew in that moment that if I could repay him for the kindness he had shown me, I would do whatever was necessary to make that happen."

Zhao Yun was stunned. "You rescued me to try and repay me?"

"You gave me a second chance. An entire lifetime of sorrow was wiped away with the offer of a home, friends, and work that I love. Did you think I would just let the one who gave me such a gift die for nothing?"

The tears she had been holding back began to fall freely. Yun impulsively reached out to wipe them away. "I'm just in awe that someone would risk their own safety for mine. You gave me your trust, shared your voice, and helped me to sort though my own inner turmoil. Li, you already repaid me."

"A life for a life, and yet I still feel as though my debt is unfulfilled." Li put her hand over his and leaned into his touch. A smile shone through her tears. "Even now, with your mind and body still on the mend, you continue to give. It is in your nature."

"I served many others before I began to help Lord Liu Bei with his cause, so I know what it's like to feel passed around. In Liu Bei I saw a man of virtue and honor, a man who strove to give more to the people who meant so much to him. I believed in these same things and wanted to be a part of his mission. He took me in, guided me, supported me, and praised my efforts daily. I've have spent my life trying to return the kindness he has shown me. I would give my life to keep him and his vision safe. Now I understand what such devotion looks like from the other side."

His face had changed. "Yun?" Li said hesitantly.

"Do you remember our first conversation, my lady? You told me that you knew of my name, passed along through war stories and feats of bravery and strength. I thought about that while lying in Zhang Yui's prison. My legacy was one of fighting and violence. My name was tainted by bloodshed. I had ignored the simpler things in life, the small things that bring such great joy. At that moment, I promised that if I had a second chance, I would correct that. If I survived, I would learn to live and love as fiercely as I fought."

Mei Li was shaking now, her body wracked with sobs like a small child. Yun reached out and gathered her in his arms. Her slender hands grabbed the front of his robe tightly as she soaked him with her tears. Zhao Yun was suddenly struck by the emotional toll this journey had taken on both of them. They had both made sacrifices for the other out of duty, loyalty, and love. He knew, as he held her and stroked her hair to calm her, that they had both changed dramatically. He also knew that if he let her go, his heart would shatter.

At length she stopped crying, but they continued to embrace under the shade of the peach tree. "You know," Li whispered, tilting her head up towards his, "this changes everything between us."

"You're saying that this connection wasn't here all along?" Yun questioned.

"No, but…I was always afraid to say anything. I didn't want to be a distraction. Yet I couldn't help myself. You're the only man that's made me feel complete." She leaned back to look him square in the eye. Zhao Yun knew what she was going to say before the words left her mouth. "I love you."

"I know," he said, and bent his head down to kiss her. Until his lips touched hers, he hadn't realized how long he wanted that. Until he felt her touch, he hadn't understood what it meant to love another so unconditionally. Until he whispered those same words in her ear and saw her face transform from happiness, he hadn't known what it was like to be completely captivated by one person.

It relieved him to know that she felt the same way. They were two hearts connected by their journey and bound by love. It had taken a long time for them to find each other, a long time for their old wounds to be healed and for their layers of protection to unravel. There was time now to savor this new gift - the gift of a lifetime together.

And as he took Mei Li's hand and guided her into the castle to speak to their lord, he realized how much he was looking forward to it. This would be a journey worth fighting. The Little Dragon won loyalty through his prowess on the battlefield. The Tigress won hearts with her music and courage. Together, they would win the blessings of a nation and the love of the people.

After all, even the most broken of souls can have a happy ending.


	7. Epilogue

There is a saying about how love conquers all. Most dismiss it as the whims of a romantic mind, one that has been untainted by the troubles of real life. But there are moments when such sayings are appropriate. Ever since I was a child, one such time springs to mind. It is the tale of Lord Zhao Yun, the Little Dragon, and Lady Mei Li, the Tigress of the South.

Less than two turnings of the moon after Lady Mei rescued Lord Zhao, the two of them married in a small ceremony. Master Jiang Wei stood by Yun's side during the entire ceremony, his arm still in a sling. Many have said that it was the most beautiful wedding they had ever seen. There are even rumors that the great Ma Chao cried during it, although if you ask him he will blame his wife for spreading such nonsense.

The entire city turned out to celebrate the marriage. Lord Liu Bei called for a feast that lasted three days and nights. To outsiders, it likely seemed a frivolous occasion. The wedding of a famed officer should not include such fanfare. But they do not know the story behind it. They will never understand what kind of turmoil Lord Zhao and Lady Mei endured, and how many hearts bled at the thought of two beloved children of Shu dying.

Jiang Wei tells me that it's inconsequential. For him, the scars are just as painful. He endured his share of torture during the campaign that almost took his life. Yet he welcomes each day with the same vigor as his friends. He works on treaties and strategies with renewed energy. I've asked him about his side of the story. He usually laughs and shakes his head. _To have been part of a legend_, he says, _was a great honor, and my part will be told in the tales. That does not mean I wish to be part of another_.

So the tale of how Zhao Yun and Mei Li saved each other was added to the history books. I've heard many versions of it by now. The songstresses in particular tell it with much enthusiasm. There is one version, however, that still moves me to this day. It is the one my mother wrote while recovering from her injuries. She sings it to me to keep the nightmares at bay, to remind me that the love she has for me still conquers the shadows of my mind. The last part has always been my favorite.

_Through fire and death,_

_They held on to something,_

_Neither had known before._

_Through war and destruction,_

_They found each other_

_And discovered true destiny._

_Through strength and virtue,_

_They shared a love that_

_Will live on through time_

_Until the winds fail to blow_

_And the flowers fail to bloom._

Signed,

Lady Zhao San, beloved daughter of Lord Zhao Yun and Lady Mei Li


End file.
